


I'll follow you into the dark

by liebemagneto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Альбус уже представлял, какие возможности откроются ему просто когда он окажется внутри самой загадочной школы, сколько секретов он узнает, со сколькими великими волшебниками познакомится. Кубок может и подождать, в конце концов Турнир — это не так уж и важно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6831283).

Альбус не стремился победить. 

Ему всё давалось слишком легко — самый блестящий ученик курса и староста, он схватывал знания на лету, из-за чего многие пророчили ему не менее блестящее будущее. 

Он никогда не был зазнайкой, хорошо помня свои первые дни в школе. Кривые ухмылки, косые взгляды, шёпот за спиной. Другие видели в нём лишь преступления его отца, которого отправили в Азкабан за «магглоненавистничество». Альбус не спорил — какой от этого прок? Он не ждал, что кто-то поверит.

О Турнире он узнал на летних каникулах. В начале июля, когда Альбус сидел на качелях в саду и с улыбкой наблюдал за Арианой, которая пересаживала бегонии, незнакомая сова принесла пухлое письмо.

— Я не знал, что они решили возобновить соревнования, — Аберфорт усмехнулся, заглядывая брату через плечо. — Будешь участвовать?

— Пожалуйста, не делай так больше, — Альбус вздрогнул от неожиданности и свернул приглашение, изучая теперь листок с правилами. — К участию приглашаются все семикурсники…

Ариана отряхнула руки от земли и опустилась рядом с Альбусом, чтобы тоже посмотреть письмо.

— Даже будь у меня выбор, я ни за что не отказался бы от участия, — Альбус широко улыбнулся. — Провести целый год в другой школе, изучить их историю, подход к изучению магии и других наук.

Аберфорт фыркнул и перехватил приглашение, начав читать его вслух:

— Уважаемый мистер… хм, приглашаем вас принять участие в Турнире Трёх… который пройдёт… в Дурмстранге?

— Где это? 

Альбус повернулся к сестре и мягко улыбнулся. Он отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы Ариана могла поехать с ним — хотя бы в Хогвартс. Ей понравился бы поезд и пейзажи, тянущиеся за окном. Он помогал бы ей в школе, защищал, и провожал до дверей спальни каждый вечер, обещая встретить завтра на том же месте — у лестницы, по которой никто из мальчиков никогда не мог подняться.

— Очень далеко, на севере, — Альбус взял её ладонь в свои, опасаясь, что Ариана может переволноваться. — Я буду писать тебе письма, обещаю. Они говорят, что на Рождество будет бал, поэтому я не смогу приехать на каникулы.

— Ничего страшного, — она улыбнулась в ответ, кажется, не совсем понимая, о чём идёт речь.

Когда Ариана скрылась в доме, Аберфорт занял её место на качелях.

— В Дурмстранге опасно, ты не должен ехать. Да и соревнования — это не простые дуэли в школьном клубе. Разве ты не знаешь? Многие из тех, кто участвовал, погибли.

— Зачем это вообще обсуждать? — Альбус вздохнул. На брата он смотрел серьёзно и даже сердито, чего не позволял себе при сестре. — Решение принято, и я не собираюсь из-за чужих предрассудков от него отказываться. Турнир был создан для обмена знаниями, только полный дурак может упустить такой шанс.

Он поднялся, показывая, что разговор окончен, и направился к калитке. Аберфорт его раздражал — упёртый, зацикленный на семье, на каких-то придуманных им самим традициях, он не видел дальше своего носа. Неужели всё из-за зависти?

Альбус шагал в сторону леса, а его мысли бежали вперёд. Он уже представлял, какие возможности откроются ему просто когда он окажется внутри самой загадочной школы, сколько секретов он узнает, со сколькими великими волшебниками познакомится.

Кубок может и подождать, в конце концов Турнир — это не так уж и важно.

***

Волны стучали о борт, разбиваясь на тысячи капель и застывая льдинками в волосах. Альбус не пытался их стряхнуть — его взгляд был прикован к могучим фьордам, изрезанным тёмным рисунком деревьев.

Поезд по обыкновению привёз их на вокзал Хогсмида, откуда они шли пешком — до озера, у берега которого возвышался корабль со спущенными парусами.

— Очень мило с их стороны прислать за нами это корыто, — Элфиас рассмеялся. Он давно оправился от драконьей оспы и сейчас ничем не отличался от других ребят — воодушевлённый, он тоже намеревался предложить свою кандидатуру на роль чемпиона школы.

— Любезность тут совершенно ни при чём, скорее мера предосторожности, — Альбус провёл ладонью по исцарапанному борту, дерево которого было холодным и очень крепким. — Не удивлюсь, если во время пира нам всем немного подкорректируют память так, что мы не сможем вспомнить дорогу.

Альбус жадно втянул морозный воздух в лёгкие, пытаясь прийти в себя после самого странного путешествия в его жизни. Когда они расселись на нижней палубе, корабль нырнул в озеро — в иллюминаторе мелькнул чей-то хвост и через мгновение всё исчезло.

Теперь стальной нос корабля с хрустом разрезал льдины, дрейфующие в неизвестности. Горы вскоре тоже остались позади — Альбус не видел ничего, что указывало бы на их местонахождение.

— Интересно, а школа у них тоже изо льда? Я, конечно, взял с собой кучу свитеров и тёплых носков, но в такой мороз даже огневиски не поможет.

Элфиас ворчал всю дорогу и предпочёл не подниматься на верхнюю палубу, греясь у печки. Альбус спустился к нему лишь по просьбе капитана.

— Мы должны вот-вот причалить, — он протянул руки к огню, потеснив Элфиаса, обнимающегося с чашкой чая.

— Куда, к айсбергу?

Ему вдруг показалось, что они попали в водоворот. Всё сжалось, корабль будто взлетел и с громким шлепком снова опустился на воду.

Альбус в числе первых выбрался наружу, следуя сразу за директором Фронсаком. На деревянном подмостке их встречали несколько преподавателей и группа студентов, с любопытством разглядывающих гостей.

Все они были укутаны в дублёнки с меховыми воротниками, кто-то держал лампы, а кто-то — палочки, выпуская огненные ленты в воздух, чтобы осветить дорогу. Солнце низко висело над горизонтом.

— Это всё… очень странно, — шепнул Элфиас.

Альбус кивнул невпопад. В замок их должны были доставить на санях, запряжённых оленями. Устроившись на мягком сидении, он подумал: почему в Хогвартсе используют...

— Фестралов?

Альбус тряхнул головой, словно очнувшись от сна. Напротив сидел, скрестив руки, студент Дурмстранга, и ничего, кроме его смеющихся глаз, Альбус не видел — шарф закрывал лицо, шапка низко сидела на бровях.

— Прошу прощения? 

— Я слышал, что в Хогвартсе умудрились приручить фестралов. 

— Всё верно, — Альбус не смог скрыть удивления в голосе. Ему показалось, что эти глаза видят его насквозь.

— Ещё я слышал, что вы используете их как рабочую силу. Интересно, это очередной способ показать, что ваша школа лучше других или в этом есть ещё какой-то другой смысл?

Альбус нахмурился — его ответ утонул в глухом смехе незнакомца и огнях выросшего из-под земли замка, напоминающего скульптуру изо льда с резными башнями и переливающейся черепицей.

— До скорого!

Их попутчик спрыгнул ещё до полной остановки саней и вскоре скрылся за массивными дверьми.

Альбус, не думая, сошёл следом, решив не дожидаться остальных. Ему было что сказать.

***

— Мистер Дамблдор, куда вы так спешите? 

Альбус собирался проскользнуть в общий зал и смешаться с толпой, но резко остановился — поперёк дороги стоял директор Фронсак.

— Отправляйтесь вместе с другими наверх, у вас полчаса, чтобы переодеться к ужину и вспомнить всё, что мы изучали. Давайте скорее!

Альбус чувствовал, как его щёки залила краска. Он вновь позволил своим чувствам взять вверх — от наглости дурмстрангца Альбус и вовсе забыл, зачем они сюда приехали. Наладить отношения с иностранными студентами, завести друзей, показать, чему их научили за шесть лет в Хогвартсе.

Не ссориться — проявлять понимание.

Альбус должен был идти первым. Ещё в саду, едва взяв письмо в руки, он уже знал, какие заклинания продемонстрирует, как будет крутить запястьем, вырисовывая туманные фигуры в воздухе. Его патронус — огромный феникс — пролетит над залом под восторженные вздохи.

— Хорошо, что меня поставили в конец. Никто не заметит, если я не смогу ничего сделать, — Элфиас нервничал, то и дело дёргая конец парадной мантии.

— Я прикрою тебя, — Альбус ободряюще потрепал его по плечу.

Всё вышло так, как он себе и представлял. Патронус промчался над залом, пересчитал студентов крыльями по головам и взорвался сотнями искр.

Альбус с улыбкой склонил голову, услышав шум одобрения.

— Эй, садись сюда.

Кто-то помахал ему рукой. Альбус поманил за собой Элфиаса, и вместе они уселись на узкую скамью. 

— И всё-таки я был прав. Вы в Хогвартсе только выделываетесь.

Альбус узнал эти смеющиеся глаза — тёмные, словно бездна ледяного моря.

— Это мой друг Элфиас, а я — Альбус, — он пропустил насмешку мимо ушей и протянул ладонь подобно оливковой ветви примирения.

Элфиас нахмурился.

— Геллерт.

Он крепко сжал пальцы Альбуса и кивнул Элфиасу, который не удосужился вытащить руки из карманов.

— А что делают в Дурмстранге?

— Тренируются, — Геллерт пожал плечами. — Всё это красиво, но в сражениях никому нет дела до изящества.

— Да, здесь и правда всё выглядит так, будто мы попали в какой-то военный колледж, — усмехнулся Элфиас. Ему явно не понравился Геллерт, чего он даже не пытался скрыть.

Альбус пихнул друга в бок. Элфиас, по обыкновению мягкий и довольно вежливый, был сам не свой.

— Я поспорил бы с твоим утверждением, Геллерт, но очень уж проголодался. Не передашь мне вон ту тарелку?

Долгий и изнурительный день был позади, и Альбус впервые ощутил усталость. Он ни к кому не прислушивался, лениво разглядывая всё вокруг.

В зале был вполне обычный потолок, вместо разноцветных флагов факультетов — гордое знамя Института. Столы такие же длинные, но еды меньше — она более сытная и простая, никаких золотых кубков и вычурных приборов.

Гостей из Шармбатона ещё не было, важных объявлений по поводу Турнира — тоже.

Альбус отодвинул от себя тарелку и подпёр голову руками. Он мечтал об одном — поскорее забраться под одеяло и уснуть.

***

_«Моя милая Ариана!_

_Не сердись, если Альфред запоздает. Мы проделали долгий путь — я видел айсберги и горы, каких нет в наших краях. Здесь всё иначе, я будто в сказке. Замок чудной, с карамельными башнями, а вместо карет — сани с оленями._

_Завтра большой день, мне нужно выспаться. Напиши, как твои дела, как мама? Поцелуй её за меня и передай привет Аберфорту._

_P.S. Не пугайся, если получишь следующее письмо с незнакомой совой. Альфреду нужен отдых._

_Любящий тебя, Альбус»._


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты всегда так долго спишь?

Альбус застонал и открыл глаза. За окном всё ещё было темно, и он натянул одеяло повыше, прячась от жёлтого света ламп.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он перевернулся на бок, спиной к Геллерту, который вальяжно расселся на его постели и со скучающим видом листал какую-то книгу.

— Я тут живу, если ты забыл. Давай, вставай, иначе пропустишь завтрак.

Альбус нехотя сел и потёр глаза. 

— Сколько времени?

— Шесть утра, — Геллерт кивнул на стенные часы. — Завтрак через полчаса. Ванная в конце коридора, а твои вещи должны быть под кроватью. 

Он швырнул книгу в дальний угол и поднялся.

— Надеюсь, ты и твои друзья найдёте дорогу в столовую без проводника.

Альбус потянулся. Он не любил вставать рано, часто засиживался допоздна и не раз заколдовывал будильник. А потом набирал булочки с завтрака, чтобы перекусить по дороге в кабинет.

— Спасибо за заботу, — Альбус как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся Геллерту и огляделся в поисках Элфиаса.

Их разместили вместе с другими старшеклассниками в одной из башен. Спальни были просторными и почти пустыми, если не считать десяток огромных кроватей с тёмными балдахинами и недовольных студентов Хогвартса, не привыкших просыпаться в такой час. 

Сонный и взъерошенный Элфиас нашёлся в гостиной. Завидев Альбуса, он помахал ему рукой.

— Нам уже составили расписание. Заниматься будем со всеми. 

— Смотри, первый урок с Дурмстрангом. Как неожиданно, — Альбус усмехнулся и спрятал расписание в карман мантии.

Как оказалось позднее, им действительно пригодился бы экскурсовод — даже без своенравных лестниц здесь легко было заблудиться.

Всю дорогу Альбус ворчал. Он — староста, и всем следовало идти за ним, а не разбегаться кто куда, как первокурсники, жаждущие приключений.

— Мы можем потихоньку проскользнуть в класс и сесть на задние парты, вдруг не заметят?

Они немного запыхались, и теперь, стоя перед массивной дверью в кабинет, вынуждены были признать неизбежное.

— Вы опоздали.

— Простите, профессор, это моя вина. Я должен был заранее узнать, где находится класс, и…

— Мистер Дамблдор, полагаю? Садитесь туда. А вы, мистер Дож, сядете здесь.

Альбус бросил быстрый взгляд на Элфиаса и едва заметно кивнул. 

— Я знал, — шепнул Геллерт с той же раздражающей улыбкой. Он протянул руку к соседней парте и спрятал полученную серебряную монету в карман.

— Ты ставил на то, что мы опоздаем?

— Это было очевидно, но некоторые питают надежды на учеников легендарного Хогвартса.

Альбус со вздохом положил волшебную палочку на стол, заметив, что ни у кого нет учебников. Он вовсе не собирался ввязываться в ссоры и тем самым подводить своего директора и школу в целом.

— Будем работать в парах. Я специально рассадил вас так, чтобы каждый был с учеником из другой школы. В конце урока я смогу оценить ваш потенциал и скорректировать наши дальнейшие занятия.

В Дурмстранге особое значение придавали практике — магией можно овладеть лишь путём проб и ошибок. От синяков и ссадин, полученных после очередного неудавшегося заклинания, было гораздо больше прока, чем от травм, описанных на бумаге.

— Вы не дошли бы до последнего курса без базовых знаний о стихиях. Эти элементы окружают нас, помогают нам и присутствуют в каждом заклинании или зелье. Надеюсь, мне ни к чему повторять лекции для первокурсников? 

Альбус с интересом наблюдал за преподавателем, решившим всё же немного ввести иностранных студентов в курс дела. В Хогвартсе не было столь тонкого разделения дисциплин — огненную магию изучали и на защите от тёмных искусств, и на трансфигурации, и на чарах. У него даже в мыслях не было спросить профессора Меризот о заклинании Адского Пламени, хотя ничто не помешало Альбусу поджечь проклятые занавески в спальне простым Инсендио.

— О чём думаешь?

Геллерт, подпирающий голову руками, покосился в его сторону.

— Однажды у меня было плохое настроение, — Альбус коротко взглянул на профессора, ловко управляющегося с огнём, — и я поджёг одну из кроватей в нашей спальне. Не то чтобы это помогло оживить интерьер, потому что вскоре там появились новые занавески с таким же рисунком, но мне немного полегчало.

О той выходке знала вся школа. Кто-то даже пустил слух, что Альбус таким образом собирался поиздеваться над грязнокровкой — совсем как его отец. Дело удалось быстро замять. К четвёртому курсу Альбуса окончательно перестало волновать чужое мнение, к тому же, его безупречная репутация не давала усомниться в том, что это было чистой случайностью.

Геллерт неожиданно расхохотался и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, я понимаю, что для вашего курса сегодняшняя лекция — пустой звук, но вам всё же придётся немного потерпеть.

Геллерт очаровательно улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам. 

Молчать он, конечно же, не собирался. Стоило преподавателю продолжить свой рассказ, как он повернулся к Альбусу и ткнул пальцем его в бок. 

— Так-так, а я думал, что ты такой же зануда, как вас и описывают.

— Кто?

— Да кто угодно. Мы нечасто пересекаемся с другими студентами, а после закрытия Турнира перестаем видеться и вовсе.

— Я очень обрадовался, когда получил сову летом.

Геллерт пожал плечами и уставился куда-то в стену.

— А я не особо. Тут всегда было так спокойно, но теперь все суетятся, шумят и занимают чужие кровати.

— Ты тоже можешь принять участие в суете, кажется, именно для этого всё и затевалось.

— Не то чтобы я планировал рисковать своей жизнью ради мешка с золотом. 

— По-моему это огромная честь — представлять школу и показать всему миру, чему тебя научили.

— Школы — не весь мир. Я с б _о_ льшим удовольствием почитаю в тишине гостиной, пока все надрывают глотки и машут флажками как полоумные.

Альбус не сдержал смешка. Неудивительно, что Геллерт сидел один — с ним явно никто не хотел близко общаться, не вынося едких комментариев и вполне правдивых слов.

— Мистер Гриндевальд.

Они подняли глаза одновременно. Профессор, чьего имени Альбус не знал, к своему стыду не удосужившись спросить перед началом занятий хотя бы у Геллерта, стоял напротив их парты со скрещенными на груди руками.

— Кажется, я просил соблюдать тишину. Очевидно, вам обоим всё это неинтересно, поэтому — мы переходим к практическим занятиям.

Геллерт с тем же томным выражением лица взял в руки волшебную палочку и вышел к доске. Альбус молча последовал его примеру.

— Итак, покажите нам, мистер Дамблдор, что вы успели изучить в Хогвартсе. Гриндевальд — защищайтесь.

Альбус вскинул брови. Ещё вчера он заколдовал своего патронуса и превратил его в фейерверк, неужели этого мало?

Он начал с простого — Геллерт едва двигал палочкой, с лёгкостью отклоняя огонь. Альбус уловил молчаливый намёк и перешёл к более сложным заклинаниям, вскоре забыв о том, зачем его вообще вызвали. Вспышки сверкали, сталкиваясь и отлетая одна за другой.

— Это демонстрация, а не дуэль, — предупредил профессор.

Геллерт улыбался. Он будто впервые встретил противника, равного себе по силам. Альбус чувствовал это — палочка вибрировала в ладони, сердце стучало в висках.

— _Глациус!_

Щёку полоснуло ледяной стрелой — Альбус слишком поздно контратаковал, заставляя ледяные иглы превратиться в невесомые снежинки.

— Достаточно!

Геллерт опустил руку и легко поклонился под смешки одногруппников. Сунув палочку в кобуру на поясе, он протянул Альбусу платок.

Альбус коснулся пореза и посмотрел на капли крови, оставшиеся на пальцах. С Аберфортом всё решалось кулаками, в школе, где дуэли пресекались наказаниями, он обходился невинными заклинаниями, никогда не оставляющих на противнике следов. Выбить палочку из рук, превратить котёл в желе, поджечь чёртовы занавески — ничего, что поставило бы чужую жизнь под угрозу. Никаких ран и крови.

Он обвёл взглядом класс — Геллерт, вновь безмятежный, но с пылающими от возбуждения глазами, взволнованный Элфиас, ухмыляющиеся и перешёптывающиеся студенты, недовольный преподаватель.

— Спасибо, — он проигнорировал платок и вернулся за парту.

Геллерт исчез, едва прозвенел звонок.

***

Альбус не стал заживлять пустяковый порез, заклеив его тонким кусочком бинта, и только отмахивался от расспросов Элфиаса.

— Ты был там и сам всё видел, — отвечал он, но Элфиас продолжал возмущаться.

— В следующий раз он стукнет так, что тебя заберут в больничное крыло.

— Преподаватели не допустят этого, Элфиас. Я обещаю, что буду предусмотрительнее, но всё-таки прекрати отчитывать меня.

Элфиас обиженно замолчал.

Директор как раз закончил свою речь в честь открытия Турнира. В самом центре зала теперь стоял Кубок, переливающийся голубоватым огнём. Кто-то уже приготовил бумажки со своими именами, со всех сторон был слышен взволнованный шёпот.

— Ну что, готов участвовать?

Геллерт сидел напротив и игнорировал нападки Элфиаса с тем же спокойствием, с каким хорошо натренированный пёс не смотрит на косточку, лежащую у него на носу.

— Возможно, — Альбус не злился. Геллерт был ловким и быстрым, что делало его опасным противником в любом столкновении. — А ты?

— Нет. Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь заниматься глупостями.

Альбус проследил за первым смельчаком. Кубок вспыхнул, приняв его кандидатуру под радостные аплодисменты.

— А я рискну.

Элфиас широко улыбнулся и придвинул к нему пергамент, на котором уже успел написать своё имя. Он воспринимал Турнир слишком серьёзно — бросить имя в огонь было уже подвигом.

Альбус сам не знал, зачем это делает. Он так жарко отстаивал свою позицию перед Аберфортом, что сейчас чувствовал себя предателем.

Огонь проглотил пергамент, и Альбус ощутил лёгкое касание голубого пламени к своей раненой щеке.

Он знал, что пути назад нет.

***

_«Любимая моя Ариана,_

_я всё-таки решился и приму участие в Турнире. Передай Аберфорту, что он оказался прав, когда заверял, будто я не смогу устоять перед соблазном показать свои умения. Я не смог._

_Я уже писал тебе о том, как тут всё отличается от привычного мне. У меня не было времени изучить окрестности, зато я успел познакомиться с некоторыми студентами. Один из них, Геллерт, меня очень заинтересовал — в нём есть что-то особенное, какая-то скрытая сила. Его не очень любят в школе, и я как никто другой понимаю его настроение. Возможно, мне удастся растопить лёд — он превосходный маг, таких всегда нужно держать ближе к себе._

_Береги себя и попроси маму сводить тебя к морю. Я знаю, она боится за тебя не меньше нашего, но нельзя упускать последние солнечные дни, когда впереди долгая осень._

_Поцелуй её за меня и передавай привет Аберфорту._

_Обнимаю, твой Альбус»._

Альбус свернул письмо и положил в конверт, думая о том, что из всех вещей, случившихся с ним, он почему-то решил рассказать сестре именно о встрече с Геллертом.


	3. Chapter 3

То, что в школе заколдованы окна, Альбус понял не сразу. 

Ему не спалось. Устав ворочаться в постели с книгой, он спустился в гостиную, чтобы глотнуть немного свежего воздуха. Толкнув оконную раму — та легко поддалась и беззвучно скользнула в сторону, — Альбус прищурился от ослепившего его солнца.

На улице было морозно и тихо. Из башни открывался прекрасный вид на белое полотно земли, уходящее далеко за горизонт, и украшенное бесцветными деревьями и камнями.

Шёл третий час утра, в камине сонно потрескивали угли. Альбус плотнее закутался в халат и облокотился на подоконник, разглядывая окрестности.

Вдруг он заметил какое-то движение у озера. Длинная тень отделилась от дерева и побежала по берегу в сторону замка. Приглядевшись, Альбус с удивлением узнал в приближающейся фигуре Геллерта. Одетый в майку и штаны, он непринуждённо наматывал круги вокруг озера, будто делал это сотни раз и ничего странного в столь ранних пробежках нет. 

Альбус поёжился и решил вернуться в кровать.

Геллерта он больше не видел — его место пустовало во время завтрака, занятий с Дурмстрангом сегодня не было. Альбус отказался идти на обед и вместо этого отправился на прогулку, прихватив с собой книгу по трансфигурации из местной библиотеки, недочитанную ночью.

Ветер пробирался под мантию и беспощадно теребил гриффиндорский шарф, в который Альбус зарывался носом. За несколько часов погода не изменилась — солнце ослепляло, но не грело, было по-прежнему зябко и очень тихо, словно здесь не водилось никаких птиц и вовсе.

Альбус осторожно спустился к озеру с голубой водой и оглянулся на замок. Холодный, неприступный камень стен не сочетался с округлыми башнями, напоминающими леденцы из «Сладкого королевства».

Почти все студенты были в столовой, и Альбус мог беспрепятственно изучить территорию — залежи гальки, снега и сломанных веток. Мелкие камни, которыми был усыпан берег, хрустели под ботинками, и звук этот оглушал.

Он был один на краю земли, куда никому и в голову не придёт забраться. Лишь одному из нескольких миллионов магглов удастся пересечь эти льдины, но зачем? Что можно найти в этой снежной неприступной пустыне? 

Альбус остановился и ещё раз посмотрел назад. Он думал про Ариану. Она любила снег и каждую зиму они с Аберфортом катали её на санях по деревне. После переезда в Годрикову впадину от этого пришлось отказаться — мать настойчиво прятала девочку от чужих глаз и не позволяла сыновьям брать её на прогулки средь бела дня. 

Решение нашла сама Ариана — однажды она перенесла их троих в заснеженные поля где-то в Шотландии, и они долго барахтались в сугробах, катались по холмам и лепили снеговиков, позабыв обо всех заботах. С тех пор это стало её спасением. Она зажмуривалась и мгновение спустя оказывалась там, где ей больше всего хотелось быть в данный момент. 

Она часто брала Альбуса к берегу Северного моря. Он соорудил из плоских камней что-то вроде скамьи, на которой они молча сидели и смотрели на волны. Ариана держала его ладонь и, кажется, была счастлива.

Альбус опустился на колени и снял перчатку, чтобы коснуться глади озера.

— Странно, правда?

Он вздрогнул и мысленно выругался на излюбленную привычку некоторых незаметно подкрадываться сзади, но остался сидеть, окунув ладонь целиком. Вода была тёплой, однако пар от глади озера не поднимался.

— Это гейзер. Никогда не знаешь, что можно найти среди гор.

Альбус посмотрел на облепленные снегом сапоги, которые поравнялись с самой кромкой воды, и поднялся. Намочить руку было далеко не самой лучшей идеей, и он бездумно вытер её о край мантии.

— Здесь очень красиво. Ты знаешь, как далеко мы на севере?

— Очень далеко, за полярным кругом. Дурмстранг помешан на секретности, никто не должен знать, где находится школа, даже ученики. Как по мне — глупости, что от этого толку. Хочешь пирог?

Посмотрев, наконец, на Геллерта, Альбус заметил, что тот прижимал к груди большой бумажный пакет, доверху набитый едой, и что-то жевал, смешно щурясь на солнце.

— Спасибо, — отказываться Альбус не стал и вытащил пирожок наугад.

— Пойдём, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Они зашагали дальше по берегу, тепло выпечки приятно согревало изнутри и даже ветер перестал казаться таким колючим.

— Неужели никому неинтересно раскрыть все эти секреты? Если бы я учился здесь, то обязательно составил какую-то карту.

— Многим просто нет до этого дела. Куда привезли, там и живут, хотя недовольных хватает — то им холодно, то им светло, то им темно. Будто бы в других местах все только и делают, что резвятся босиком на траве и загорают, — Геллерт скривился и вытащил из-за пазухи бутылку тыквенного сока. — Правда, жалуются в основном первокурсники, потом привыкают.

Альбус тоже сделал глоток. Обогнув озеро, они шли по узкой тропинке куда-то в сторону гор.

— Ты совсем не похож на них, — протянул Альбус и тут же добавил: — Уверен, ты успел всё исследовать.

— Я знаю здесь каждый уголок, — Геллерт улыбнулся. Альбусу показалось, что в его голосе мелькнули нотки гордости.

— Тут бывают магглы?

Геллерт кивнул.

— Иногда, в основном охотники и китобои у берегов. Но пару лет назад здесь высадилась экспедиция каких-то учёных, решивших составить карту и пересечь горы. Я наткнулся на них во время прогулки.

— Надеюсь, они тебя не заметили и преподавателям не пришлось стирать их память?

— К счастью, нет. Думаю, появление подростка без шапки, пары шкур и оружия вызвало бы у них шок.

Они рассмеялись. Припасы успели истощиться, и Альбус спрятал руки в карманы, жалея, что взял с собой книгу. Читать её в таких суровых условиях было просто-напросто невозможно.

— Из-за заколдованных окон я не сразу понял, что здесь так рано светлеет. У нас заколдован потолок, выглядит невероятно. Будто сидишь под открытым небом. Очень впечатляет.

— Ты сошёл бы с ума без этих окон.

— Я был близок, когда выглянул в три утра на улицу, — Альбус немного помолчал и всё же добавил: — Кстати, я тебя видел.

Геллерт неопределённо пожал плечами и коротко посмотрел в его сторону.

— Я же говорил, что тут можно сойти с ума, — он криво улыбнулся и ускорил шаг.

Альбус поспешил за ним, но Геллерт вдруг преградил ему путь рукой.

Он глубоко вдохнул и едва не выронил книгу.

Льдины, такие ослепительные в лучах высокого солнца, были увиты синими дорожками, разрастающимися в тёмный, кобальтовый океан. Там, уходя корнями под воду, цвели огромные ледники, напоминающие спящих медведей.

— Смотри внимательно, — шепнул Геллерт.

На одной из крупных льдин, лениво развалившись под чистым небом, лежали тюлени. Вдоль берега, где каким-то чудом сохранилась трава и мох, сидели птицы, ища что-то в земле.

— Я никогда не…

Альбус не договорил. Из воды вырвался фонтан, и голубой кит, перевернувшись в воздухе, скрылся в глубине.

— Ровно в двенадцать.

Геллерт повернул к нему голову, и Альбус понял, что от неожиданности схватился за его предплечье.

— У замка часто бродят олени и порой заглядывают белые медведи. Поверь мне, за год ты увидишь здесь столько чудес, что не захочешь возвращаться домой.

Альбус улыбался.

Он любил чудеса.

***

— Тебе пришло письмо. Я покормил Альфреда и отправил его в совятню.

Элфиас сидел за столом в окружении учебников и с хмурым видом гипнотизировал пергамент. Альбус сел напротив.

— Спасибо, — он мягко улыбнулся, взяв лежащий рядом конверт, от которого пахло цветами. Даже долгое путешествие и ледяные ветра не смогли лишить бумагу нежного аромата.

У Арианы был прямой, красивый почерк. Она всегда старалась изо всех сил, уделяя внимание любой мелочи, и могла по несколько часов выравнивать одну клумбу или переделывать рисунок, на котором случайно поставила кляксу. Но иногда, допустив ошибку, Ариана начинала плакать и задыхаться, из-за чего в комнате тряслись предметы и чёрные всполохи принимались крушить всё подряд.

— Смотрю, ты ещё не начал эссе, — Альбус отложил письмо, решив прочитать его позже, и заглянул в учебники Элфиаса.

— Скоро начну, — буркнул тот в ответ.

— Что-то стряслось?

— Ничего особенного.

Альбус пожал плечами — Элфиас не любил делать домашнее задание и всегда расстраивался, когда приходилось тратить на «глупые» уроки время, — и достал из портфеля пару книг. В этом году их ждали выпускные экзамены — не самое подходящее время для Турнира, а Альбусу ещё предстояло написать несколько статей для министерства и научного журнала к октябрю.

— На твоём месте я не стал бы общаться с Геллертом.

Альбус поднял глаза. Элфиас смотрел на него с обидой.

— Это ещё почему?

— Потому что он опасен. Неужели тебя не волнует то, что о нём говорят?

— Прости, Элфиас, но я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — Альбус нахмурился.

— Я видел, как вы куда-то уходили. Ты забыл, что он ранил тебя? Заметь, это сошло ему с рук.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — Альбус покачал головой и снова улыбнулся уголками губ. — Я могу постоять за себя. Это всего лишь глупая царапина, всё было под контролем. Неужели нам снова необходимо это обсуждать?

Он был уверен, что Элфиас дуется из-за того, что он слишком много времени стал уделять Геллерту и так мало — своему другу и курсу, за которым всё ещё должен был приглядывать как староста школы.

— Где вы были?

Альбус шумно вздохнул. Ему не нравился этот допрос и то, к чему он вёл.

— Геллерт показывал мне окрестности.

— Как мило, — Элфиас скривился. — А он не показывал тебе, как применяет непростительные заклятия к студентам?

— Что за глупости?

— Да так. Я поспрашивал то тут, то там, и мне рассказали очень любопытные вещи. Хочешь послушать? — Элфиас невесело рассмеялся. В его глазах затаилась злость.

— Не хочу, — огрызнулся Альбус и смахнул книги обратно в портфель. 

— Его боится почти вся школа! А остальные поклоняются ему, пророчат ему великое будущее. Я слышал, он намеревается возвести волшебников на трон, а магглов сделать их рабами.

— Элфиас, это просто смешно! Ты как мой брат, который верит всему, что ему говорят, и делает неправильные выводы, — Альбус поджал губы и отодвинул стул.

— Конечно, смешно, — Элфиас покраснел от злости. — Он как-то применил Круцио к одному студенту из маггловской семьи, просто чтобы проверить, что случится. Мерлинова борода, да ни у кого его возраста не получилось бы так просто взмахнуть палочкой и наколдовать запрещённое заклинание!

Элфиас говорил ужасные вещи. Он всегда любил поворчать, был довольно недружелюбен к окружающим, но никогда ещё не заходил так далеко в обвинениях. Альбус не верил своим ушам. Он сжал кулаки.

— Прости, я ошибся. Ты ещё больший идиот, чем Аберфорт.

Альбус резко поднялся и направился прочь из гостиной.

Он общался с Элфиасом с первого курса, у них были общие планы — после школы отправиться в Грецию на конференцию и объехать весь мир в поисках знаний. Элфиас был хорошим другом и хотя его познания в определённых сферах были не так глубоки, он всё ещё был неплохим магом. Рассудительный и беспристрастный, он мечтал вершить правосудие в Визенгамоте.

Но в отношении своего лучшего друга Элфиас совершенно позабыл о справедливости.

***

К концу ужина Кубок переместили в центр зала. 

Альбус всё ещё сердился, и необходимость оставаться за столом дольше обычного только сильнее его расстроила — ему хотелось вернуться в спальню и поскорее уснуть, чтобы перестать думать о словах Элфиаса. Он практически ничего не съел и сидел со скучающим видом, ни на кого не обращая внимания. 

Из огня вылетел первый кусочек пергамента с именем чемпиона Шармбатона. Альбус даже не расслышал его имени — проводил высокого темноволосого старшекурсника отсутствующим взглядом и зевнул.

— Чемпион Хогвартса… Альбус Дамблдор!

Альбус выпрямился, едва не подавившись собственным зевком. 

К нему повернулись десятки любопытных голов, а сидящие неподалёку гриффиндорцы принялись радостно распевать квиддичные кричалки. Кто-то пихнул его в плечо, заставляя подняться.

Альбус как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся и вышел в центр зала. Пожав руку директору Дурмстранга, он направился следом за первым чемпионом, и улыбка медленно сползла с его лица. В висках стучало — с каждым шагом Альбус всё отчетливее понимал, что это было неизбежно.

Кого ещё должен был выбрать Кубок? Альбус прекрасно знал: никто в Школе не мог сравниться с ним в мастерстве и он прошёл отбор уже в тот момент, когда бросил своё имя в огонь.

— Привет, — он кивнул одинокому юноше и протянул ладонь: — Альбус.

— Винсент, — его рука была слишком нежной и холодной. — Ты из Хогвартса?

Альбус кивнул. Отсюда ничего не было слышно и ему приходилось довольствоваться молчаливой компанией Винсента. Тот как раз отошёл к камину, что-то разглядывая.

Элфиас больше других хотел, чтобы Альбус принял участие в Турнире и выиграл. Альбус посмеивался в ответ и говорил, что если он победит, то выигрыш они потратят вместе — на кругосветное путешествие. Сейчас Элфиас наверняка просто злится и мечтает поскорее убраться из Дурмстранга.

В коридоре послышались шаги. Альбус повернул голову и с нескрываемым удивлением уставился на вошедшего.

— Ты же не собирался участвовать?

— Я и не участвовал, — рыкнул Геллерт. — Какой-то идиот бросил моё имя в Кубок.

— Это невозможно.

Альбусу вдруг стало обидно. Геллерт твердил, что Турнир — развлечение, глупость, на которую у него нет времени. А теперь стоит здесь — чемпион своей школы — и делает вид, будто он тут ни при чём. И что, если Элфиас действительно прав и Геллерт совсем не тот, кем прикидывается?

— Как видишь, вполне возможно.

— Мог бы просто сказать правду и не морочить мне голову.

Возможно, Альбус промолчал бы, не случись той ссоры. Но обвинения, весь день крутившиеся в голове, вся горечь обиды душили его и рвались наружу.

— Если тебя подставили, то ты всё равно не сможешь отказаться от участия, — Винсент, всё это время стоявший у камина, подошёл ближе.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Геллерт. — Мы заключили контракт и дали непреложный обет. Мне придётся бегать с вами, как идиот, по всей школе и сражаться непонятно за что.

— Приз достаточно... — начал было Винсент, но остановился на полуслове — Альбус предупреждающе положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Потому что ты и есть идиот, — тихо произнёс он, — раз никому не можешь довериться и всем врёшь. Неудивительно, что тебя тут никто не любит.

Геллерт смерил его долгим, тяжёлым взглядом.

— Тебе стоит реже слушать других и чаще — себя.

Альбус поджал губы, но ничего не ответил. В комнату вошли директора — поздравить своих чемпионов и дать первые инструкции. Он слушал вполуха, краем глаза наблюдая за Геллертом, который исчез, стоило всем отвернуться.

В общую спальню Альбус не вернулся.

***

О письме от Арианы Альбус вспомнил около полуночи, когда полез в портфель за книгой. Конверт лежал между страниц и по-прежнему источал знакомый аромат сада.

Альбус поднёс письмо к носу и закрыл глаза.

_«Ты мне снился, мой милый брат._

_Ты был нигде — в бесцветной пустоте, и мимо тебя проплывали огромные киты. Помнишь, ты показывал мне их в книгах? Они пели грустные песни, а ты всё шёл и шёл, не замечая их красоты. Я смотрела на тебя сверху и видела, как вокруг начали появляться люди. Их становилось всё больше — я испугалась, что они причинят тебе вред, но ты был добр к ним, как добр со мной, и они выстраивались следом за тобой. Ты сражался с демонами и они — преданные друзья и соратники — сражались на твоей стороне._

_Но потом ты вдруг остановился и повернул, оставив всех в недоумении. Ты шёл к одинокой фигуре, стоявшей на холме, и вы сплелись в одну тень, чтобы продолжить путь вместе._

_Думаю, скоро всё изменится. Ты найдёшь в тех далёких краях себя — то, что ты не мог найти дома._

_Напиши мне, чем завершатся твои поиски._

_Очень скучаю,_

_твоя Ариана»._


	4. Chapter 4

Альбус оставался мрачен. А до первого испытания, которое должно было пройти в субботу, оставалось ещё несколько мучительных дней. Он не разговаривал с Элфиасом и игнорировал Геллерта, хотя это было нетрудно — оба они едва ли попадались ему на глаза.

Вырезав статью со своей фотографией из газеты, Альбус отправил страницу домой с одним из филинов Дурмстранга. Аберфорт захлебнётся злостью, узнав, что старший брат был избран чемпионом, и несомненно завалит его гневными письмами с завуалированными просьбами быть осторожнее. Альбуса не заботили переживания брата, гораздо сильнее его взволновал сон Арианы — в последние дни он не раз возвращался мыслями к её письму.

Могла ли она видеть будущее? Альбус не знал. 

— Нашёл что-нибудь интересное?

Уже несколько минут Винсент сидел напротив и, судя по выражению его лица, задавал этот вопрос не впервые.

Он поймал Альбуса после завтрака, по дороге на занятия. Винсент буквально светился от радости и, похоже, был единственным, для кого чемпионство не было омрачено проблемами в отношениях с окружающими.

— Нашёл несколько статей о прошлых Турнирах, — Альбус моргнул, пытаясь вновь сфокусироваться на строчках. — Первое испытание проверяет наши магические способности. Всё сводится к тому, чтобы обхитрить опасного зверя и получить подсказку для следующего задания.

Винсент подался вперёд и взглянул на пыльные страницы с рисунками.

— Да, я слышал, что соревнования отменили из-за взбесившегося кокатриса, которого ловили всем замком, — он усмехнулся. — Не то чтобы я хвастался, но у меня хорошо получается ладить с животными. В детстве я выхаживал только что вылупившуюся виверну. Она быстро выросла, но потом навещала меня, представляешь? Её боялась вся округа, кроме меня.

— Не уверен, что животные на турнире будут такими же дружелюбными, — Альбус не пытался скрыть сарказма в голосе. — По-моему, вся эта затея с магическими тварями ужасна.

— Как думаешь, с кем мы будем иметь дело на этот раз?

— Чем бы оно ни было, надеюсь, никого из нас не вынесут с испытания ногами вперёд.

Альбус захлопнул книгу перед самым носом Винсента и поднялся.

— Мне пора. Увидимся позже.

В гостиной Элфиас трудился над своим эссе. Альбус, проходя мимо, замедлил шаг. Он предпочёл бы провести время в компании лучшего друга, который всегда знал, как подбодрить и чем помочь.

Элфиас, явно ощутив, что на него смотрят, оторвался от пергамента и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Как твои дела? — Альбус примирительно улыбнулся и опёрся рукой о стол, словно ища поддержку.

— Нормально, — Элфиас пожал плечами. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но упрямо поджал губы и вернулся к домашней работе.

— Я собираюсь потренироваться немного, не хочешь составить мне компанию?

— Если ты не заметил, я занят. В отличие от тебя, меня никто не освобождал от дополнительных занятий и экзаменов.

— Я мог бы помочь, — Альбус скрипнул зубами, силясь сохранить улыбку. Он начал жалеть, что не прошёл мимо. — Кроме того, я не собираюсь бросать учёбу из-за соревнований и буду просить директора о возможности сдать экзамены вместе со всеми.

Элфиас поставил кляксу и вымученно застонал.

— Да что ты ко мне привязался?! — он откинул перо и уставился на Альбуса снизу вверх, сжимая руки. — Докучай кому-нибудь другому, я и без тебя справлюсь!

— Так же, как справлялся без меня на первом курсе?

Он ударил в самое больное, заставив Элфиаса побледнеть. Тот вскочил, но вместо того, чтобы накинуться на Альбуса с кулаками или выхватить палочку, бросился прочь из гостиной.

Альбус хмыкнул ему вслед.

Он попытался что-то изменить и сделать первый шаг к примирению. Видимо, Элфиасу это было не нужно. 

Тем лучше.

***

Дни становились короче, и когда Альбус вышел на тренировочную площадку, солнце уже наполовину скрылось за горизонтом.

Несколько первокурсников под присмотром капитана команды по квиддичу упражнялись в полётах, а пара старшекурсников отрабатывала дуэльную технику, то и дело переключаясь с манекена друг на друга.

— Эй, Альбус!

Альбус не сразу узнал Винсента в шубе на несколько размеров больше, который помахал ему рукой.

— Не хочешь потренироваться со мной? — первым спросил Альбус, подойдя ближе.

— За этим я и пришёл. Думал, придётся возвращаться обратно, а тут ты.

Винсент нехотя снял шубу и поёжился — ему не нравилась местная погода и он постоянно кутался в несколько свитеров, надевая их прямо поверх мантии. Высокий и худощавый, в широких свитерах он выглядел неряшливо, но его, казалось, это нисколько не заботило.

— Это правда, что на церемонии открытия ты призвал телесного патронуса?

Альбус кивнул. Он уже успел несколько раз ударить по мишени огненными заклинаниями, пока Винсент возился со своей одеждой.

— А мой никогда не принимал формы. 

— Покажешь?

Винсент неуверенно покрутил палочку в пальцах.

— Патронус одинаково силён как в телесной оболочке, так и в форме простого облака. То же самое с анимагами — кому-то дано превратиться в собаку, а кому-то придётся всю жизнь ходить на двух ногах, — Альбус мягко улыбнулся.

Ему действительно нравилось помогать другим и делиться своими знаниями, вовсе не из хвастовства — это было его призванием, и Альбус намеревался вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы стать одним из профессоров.

— Ладно, — Винсент задумался на мгновение и взмахнул рукой: — _Экспекто патронум!_

Кончик его палочки вспыхнул серебром и тут же погас — еле заметный глазу туман растворился в воздухе раньше, чем Альбус понял, что это и был магический защитник.

— Не смотри так, обычно получается лучше, — Винсент нервно рассмеялся.

— Сосредоточься. Попробуй выбрать другое воспоминание — неважно какое, лишь бы оно делало тебя по-настоящему счастливым.

— А о чём думаешь ты? 

Альбус смотрел куда-то в сторону трибун. Ему казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ними из полумрака — не отрывая тяжёлого взгляда. Он повёл плечами.

— О своей сестре.

Альбусу тогда было десять лет, и он с воодушевлением готовился к своему первому году в Хогвартсе, безвылазно сидя за книгами у себя в комнате. Его перестали интересовать игры, он сделался серьёзным и важным, без устали рассказывая сестре и брату о том, что успел узнать из учебников.

Ариану не заботила теория. Она поджигала пальцами палочки в саду, осыпала цветы снежинками и весело смеялась, когда у неё получалось поднять в воздух какой-нибудь мелкий предмет. Она была невинным ребёнком, не имеющим представления о том, как жесток может быть мир.

Они нашли её под сенью раскидистой ивы — сломленную глупостью маггловских подростков, избитую до полусмерти и навсегда замкнувшуюся в себе. Альбус не пытался остановить отца, он прижимал Ариану к себе и обещал, что больше никогда не оставит её одну.

Альбус до сих пор слышал её всхлипы во сне. 

Винсент продолжал свои попытки. Альбус обошёл его сзади и коснулся ладони, направляя палочку.

— Двигай рукой плавно, но чётко. Вот так. 

Они несколько раз описали палочкой открытый круг.

— Попробуй сам, пока без заклинания.

Альбус снова оглянулся. Первокурсники, закинув мётлы на плечи, медленно брели в сторону замка. Дуэль между студентами превратилась в беспорядочное истязание мишеней — то и дело сверкали разноцветные вспышки и раздавался смех. На трибунах по-прежнему никого не было.

— _Экспекто патронум!_

Полупрозрачная змея, тонкая и размытая, под тихий вздох скользнула вверх — Винсент завороженно смотрел на неё, будто не веря своим глазам.

— Почти получилось! — воскликнул он.

— Мы на верном пути, — Альбус протянул было руку к Винсенту, чтобы ободряюще потрепать его по плечу, но замер.

Змея, до этого неуверенно плавающая в воздухе, взвилась и взорвалась — чёткий, сияющий патронус в виде полярной лисы промчался сквозь неё и побежал дальше, освещая собой тренировочную площадку.

Винсент выругался на французском — даже без знания языка Альбус понял, что это означает — и ткнул палочкой в сторону источника света.

— С каких пор в Дурмстранге учат защищаться от ваших друзей-дементоров? — крикнул он уже по-английски.

— Тёмными магами не рождаются, знаешь ли, — голос Геллерта звучал по обыкновению насмешливо. Песец продолжал носиться по округе, оставляя после себя следы от серебряных лап.

— Тебе незачем было мешать, — Альбус остановил Винсента, всё ещё указывающего палочкой в сторону Геллерта, ухватив за рукав.

— Мне показалось, что вам нужна помощь.

— Спасибо, я вполне способен справиться с этим сам, — фыркнул Винсент и дёрнул рукой.

Альбус разжал пальцы, с любопытством наблюдая за Геллертом. Он и раньше сомневался в словах Элфиаса, но теперь знал наверняка — тот не смог бы вызвать патронуса, будь он на самом деле тем, кем его считали остальные.

Геллерт пожал плечами. Песец скрылся за деревьями и вскоре исчез, погрузив площадку в жёлтый полумрак.

— Ладно, — вдруг отозвался Винсент, — помогай, раз такой умный.

Геллерт шутливо поклонился:

— Почту за честь, месье. 

Винсент отвернулся, проигнорировав очередную насмешку.

— Вообще-то это и правда неожиданно, — негромко признал Альбус. — Я начинаю думать, что своей дурной славой Дурмстранг обязан вполне определённому волшебнику.

— А я начинаю думать, что ты решил прислушаться к моему совету.

Несколько долгих минут они молча наблюдали за Винсентом, которому, кажется, удалось справиться со злостью.

— Ты выяснил, кто бросил твоё имя в кубок?

— Я поспрашивал тут и там, — уклончиво отозвался Геллерт, с заметным нетерпением следящий за попытками Винсента. — Странно, что за столько столетий никто не догадался ограничить кубок элементарными правилами.

— Можешь быть уверен: это точно не я.

— Я знаю, — Геллерт подмигнул. — Эй, Винсент, так ты никогда не научишься. Ты вообще видел круг? 

Геллерт вытащил палочку, прикреплённую к широкому поясу на талии. Его движения были острыми и будто колючими, но он не сомневался в том, что делает — Винсент, нехотя повторяя за ним поначалу, стал внимательнее, и вскоре по верхушкам деревьев наперегонки заскользили три патронуса.

***

Испытание началось вечером, когда всюду зажглись огни и лампы.

Альбус опаздывал и теперь вместе со всеми брёл в сторону поля для квиддича, откуда доносилась торжественная музыка. Его подбадривали, хлопали по спине и всячески поддерживали, на что Альбус отвечал неизменной улыбкой и смехом. Ему даже предложили сделать ставку — со всех сторон раздавались споры о первом испытании. Обещали драконов, василисков, мантикор и химер, кто-то ставил на то, что нужно будет победить акромантула или намекал, что участников ждут сразу несколько опасных существ. 

Альбусу стоило больших усилий вырваться из этой кутерьмы. Простившись со своими однокурсниками, он свернул в палатку чемпионов. Винсент бодро размахивал волшебной палочкой, не сразу заметив вошедшего. Геллерт, разглядывающий что-то на столе, повернул голову.

— Как и всегда, тренировки заботят только одного из нас, — Альбус кивнул обоим и принялся снимать с себя верхнюю мантию.

Он был вполне уверен в своих силах, однако всё равно ощущал волнение, растущее в груди. Альбуса не пугали магические существа — его нервировала неизвестность и то, какой шум вокруг неё поднимали.

— Я тоже подготовился, — отозвался Геллерт, — и изучил всех магических существ, начиная с третьей категории. Но это всё равно, что пытаться найти иголку в сене.

Ровно в семь участники по очереди вытащили из мешочка номерки — первым шёл Винсент, чьё настроение быстро переменилось, стоило ему увидеть злосчастную цифру.

Альбус был вторым. Покрутив переливающийся шарик в пальцах, он вопросительно посмотрел на директора. Фронсак выглядел мрачнее обычного — он молча покачал головой, явно не собираясь раскрывать никаких секретов и давать наставления. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Под звуки торжественной музыки Винсент сделал шаг в сторону выхода. Он крепко сжимал волшебную палочку в руке, и в ярком свете Альбус увидел, что он нервно передёрнул плечами.

— Удачи!

Винсент фыркнул в ответ, бросив в сторону Альбуса хмурый взгляд. Он больше не напоминал того улыбчивого юношу, каким был буквально несколько минут назад. Перед ним были не друзья — соперники, которых необходимо обойти.

Геллерт подбросил свой номерок в воздух.

— Oh, mes amis! — нараспев воскликнул он, сразу же обратив внимание на себя. — Mon cœur, c’est sûr, ils sont des frères: noirs inconnus, si nous: allions! _[1 — Решайтесь же, друзья! Сердца возвеселя, сомкнувшись с чёрными, с чужими — братья, в бой!]_

— Ferme ta gueule, tu me fatigues! _[2 — Заткнись, ты меня бесишь!]_ — огрызнулся Винсент и окончательно исчез из виду под бурные овации зрителей.

— Что ты к нему пристал? — спросил Альбус позже, когда они оба сели на скамью в ожидании. Он внимательно прислушивался к тому, что творилось снаружи, но ничего не мог разобрать в этой какофонии.

— Просто пожелал удачи. Наверное, ему стало стыдно за все те комментарии на французском, которые он опускал в нашу сторону во время общих тренировок и собраний.

— Ты мог бы предупредить раньше, что понимаешь.

— Зачем? Это лишь подтверждает, что он высокомерный придурок.

Болельщики единодушно охнули и затаились.

— Есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь?

Геллерт задумался, и стоило трибунам выдохнуть и начать аплодировать, проговорил:

— Я не знаю, кто из нас победит, — Геллерт протянул руку. — Будь осторожнее.

Альбус улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь.

— Постараюсь закончить побыстрее, а то Винсент слишком долго возился.

Шагнув за порог, Альбус утонул в темноте.

***

Свет погас так быстро, что Альбусу пришлось остановиться. До него не доносилось ни звука, он словно оказался один на один с бесконечностью Запретного леса — таящего в себе тысячи секретов и опасностей.

— _Люмос!_

Вокруг был густой, непроглядный туман. Альбус медленно двинулся вперёд, успев пожалеть, что снял верхнюю мантию. С закатом солнца стало слишком холодно, снег хрустел под ногами.

Поле для квиддича, некогда ровное и укрытое зелёной травой даже зимой, теперь было завалено огромными, скользкими камнями, на которые приходилось то и дело забираться, чтобы пройти дальше. С каждым шагом туман становился всё плотнее, а холод — ощутимее.

— _Люмос максима!_

Заметив краем глаза какое-то движение, Альбус навёл руку на ближайший камень. Что-то зашевелилось и прошуршало в сторону, будто хлопая крыльями. Он направился следом.

Тень, чёрным пятном разлившаяся по серому в тусклом огоньке снегу, ожила и резко бросилась на Альбуса. 

— _Импедимента!_

Ярко-голубая молния врезалась в камень, заставив Альбуса отскочить назад. 

— _Ступефай!_

Заклинания, способные остановить практические любое магическое существо, то исчезали в тени, то пролетали мимо, в обоих случаях не нанося ей никакого ущерба — только разбивая камни и засыпая снег осколками.

Альбус побежал, оскальзываясь на поворотах.

Он напряжённо перебирал в уме всё, что успел прочитать за свою жизнь, как ему вдруг вспомнился Геллерт — тот загибал пальцы, перечисляя смертельных и не поддающихся приручению созданий, и с весельем смотрел на Винсента, который морщился от упоминания мантикор и других опасных тварей.

Что-то обвилось вокруг ноги Альбуса и потянуло назад. Потеряв равновесие, он рухнул на землю — палочка выскользнула из пальцев и моментально затерялась в снегу.

Ноги обожгло холодом — тень двигалась выше, обволакивая и крепко стискивая, не давая дышать. 

Вот Геллерт изображает ослепшего василиска, выдумав историю о фениксе, который выклевал змею глаза. Заколдовывает нарисованного на клочке бумаги дракона, заставляя его парить вокруг, показывает в книге утыканного шипами нунду и быстро пролистывает главу об оборотнях.

Альбус вытянул руку, пытаясь дотянуться до палочки. Тварь уже успела обернуть собой его правую ладонь — прикосновение было влажным и ледяным.

Уже на выходе из библиотеки Геллерт обратился к Винсенту и сказал, что ему стоит повторить пройденный материал и потренироваться с патронусом.

Палочка была слишком далеко. Альбус закрыл глаза. Их обучали невербальной магии с шестого курса — он потратил немало времени, отрабатывая каждое выученное заклинание.

На пороге спальни Геллерт резко остановился и хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Я забыл про кое-кого. Смеркут! Буквально сегодня читал о Флавиусе Белби, которому удалось выбраться из его объятий живым. Без него мы никогда не узнали бы, как бороться с этой тварью.

Альбус крепко сжал палочку, опустившуюся в его ладонь. Ариана мягко улыбалась ему из темноты.

— _Экспекто патронум!_

Феникс безжалостно отшвырнул тень в сторону и погнал её прочь, разрезая туман взмахом серебряных крыльев.

Альбус поднялся, убирая с потного лба волосы. Его бил озноб — борьба со смеркутом лишила его сил, мокрая одежда липла к коже. Хотелось поскорее переодеться и рухнуть в кровать, чтобы проспать несколько дней и никогда не вспоминать о случившемся.

— И-и-и… Альбус Дамблдор заканчивает испытание!

Заклинания, удерживающие поле для квиддича в тишине и темноте, развеялись, и Альбусу пришлось закрыть уши ладонями, чтобы не оглохнуть.

Он не помнил, как добрался до гостиной. Его одногруппники без конца скандировали его имя, расспрашивали о впечатлениях и обсуждали смеркута — благодаря этой болтовне Альбус узнал, что Винсент не справился с испытанием. Его патронус оказался слишком слаб и на помощь пришёл директор Шармбатона, долго отчитывающий после своего студента на французском.

Геллерт справился с заданием быстрее всех — песец отбросил тварь в ловушку в первые минуты, из-за чего сразу же поползли слухи, что ему, как студенту Дурмстранга, помогло жюри.

Альбус с удовольствием принял кружку сливочного пива и раз за разом пересказывал события, свидетелями которых были все присутствующие.

— Кто-нибудь видел Элфиаса? — спросил он, когда вопросы стали иссякать.

Все качали головой. Альбус вглядывался в толпу, но нигде не видел своего друга. Он намеревался извиниться — сам не зная, за что. Затянувшаяся ссора отвлекала, и Альбус не мог смириться с тем, что их дружба, длившаяся на протяжении всех учебных лет, может вот так глупо и нелепо закончиться.

Элфиаса не было в спальне, никто не видел его в гостиной и, как оказалось позже, — на трибунах. Он будто испарился.

— Может, его сожрал смеркут? — спросил кто-то со смехом.

Альбус оставил недопитую кружку на столе и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

_«Ариана, моя любимая сестра,_

_как часто тебе снятся такие сны? Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о них подробнее, они меня заинтересовали._

_Сегодня было первое испытание. Передай Аберфорту, чтобы он не волновался — я справился, это было довольно просто. Обещаю выслать статью и новую фотографию со следующей совой._

_Помнишь ли ты Элфиаса? Мы были дружны с ним со времён первого курса, но его поведение тревожит меня. Кажется, он обижен на то, что я общаюсь с другими. Это так глупо, всё же я не могу его понять — он ведь сам ратовал за моё участие в Турнире. Благодаря соревнованием я познакомился со множеством волшебников со всех сторон света и узнал много нового._

_Не бери в голову. Есть ли у вас какие-то новости? Как мама? Как твои цветы? Я слышал, что в Англии выпал первый снег, надеюсь, ты успела накрыть их плёнкой._

_Целую, твой Альбус»._

Альбус посмотрел на часы. В первом часу ночи Элфиас так и не вернулся в постель.


	5. Chapter 5

Альбус перевернулся на другой бок уже, кажется, в сотый раз. Соседняя кровать, на которой весь последний месяц спал Элфиас, пустовала.

Может, Элфиас попросил переселить его в другую спальню? И провёл весь вечер в дальнем крыле замка просто из вредности? Он и раньше замыкался в себе — ничего удивительного в том, что он не обмолвился о своём решении, не было. Но Альбус не мог успокоиться, он чувствовал: здесь что-то не так.

Откинув пуховое шуршащее одеяло в сторону, он сел на постели.

— Люмос!

Из-под кровати Элфиаса выглядывала именная бирка от его сундука. Опустившись на колени, Альбус убедился, что все вещи Элфиаса остались на своих местах.

— Ты спать будешь? — проворчал кто-то.

— Нет, — отрезал Альбус и принялся наспех одеваться. Он намеревался обыскать все жилые помещения, заглянуть в кабинеты, библиотеку и даже на кухню, а потом, если поиски не увенчаются успехом, отправиться на улицу. Вмешивать сюда кого-то ещё — и особенно преподавателей — Альбус не хотел.

Сердце гулко стучало в груди, у Альбуса затряслись руки — Элфиас попал в беду. Вдруг он провалился в снег и не может выбраться, потому что потерял палочку? Или...

— И куда ты собрался?

Из темноты показалось недовольное лицо Геллерта, который незаметно оказался в паре шагов от мечущегося Альбуса.

— Элфиас пропал, — шёпотом бросил он, заматывая шею шарфом на ходу. Поравнявшись с Геллертом, Альбус заметил, что тот почему-то одет в школьную форму. — Ты чего не спишь? Неужели только что вернулся с вечеринки?

— Ты так громко вздыхал и ворочался, что я не мог заснуть и успел собраться. Я помогу тебе, ты ведь и кабинет найти не в состоянии без карты.

Они почти бегом выскочили в коридор, двигаясь в сторону следующей гостиной. Геллерт шагал впереди, накинув на плечи дублёнку, мех с воротника которой отбрасывал причудливые колючие тени. Альбус водил рукой с палочкой вдоль стен, смотря то под ноги, то на портреты, чьи обитатели недовольно щурились и бурчали проклятья на неизвестных ему языках.

— Элфиас ни за что не пропустил бы соревнования, пусть мы и поссорились.

— По-твоему он решил сбежать и пешком дойти до Англии? — Геллерт указал на дверь. — Проверь здесь, я загляну в соседнюю. Встретимся через десять минут на этом месте.

Альбус бесшумно проскользнул в общую гостиную. Огонь в камине давно погас, убираться никто не спешил — всюду валялись бутылки из-под сливочного пива и шипучек, под ногами хрустели обёртки и мелкий мусор.

Из спальни доносилось мерное похрапывание. Осмотрев обитателя каждой кровати, Альбус тихо выругался и вернулся в коридор. Геллерт уже ждал его, глядя на пустую картину.

— Ну как?

— Ничего.

— И у меня. Я попросил помощи у Хугина и Мунина. Они встретят нас на выходе.

— Это твои друзья? 

— Можно и так сказать, — Геллерт усмехнулся куда-то в воротник. — Это вороны, которые летают в Мидгарде и сообщают о происходящем Одину. Иногда они помогают мне.

Альбус вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ни разу не останавливался у картин, не разглядывал статуи и доспехи. И вообще не придавал значения окружающей его обстановке, по обыкновению слишком занятый чем-то другим.

— Хочешь сказать, Один не против?

— Они всё равно ему доложат, подумаешь, задержатся по дороге.

— Значит, ты дружишь с обитателями картин, но не со студентами, — протянул Альбус и чуть не врезался в спину резко замедлившего шаг Геллерта.

— Я ни с кем не дружу, разве не так обо мне говорят?

— Обо мне тоже много чего говорят, и это необязательно правда.

Одну за одной они обошли все комнаты — Элфиаса нигде не было. Ученики спали беззаботным сном, лишь изредка кто-то начинал ворочаться от блуждающего между кроватями света. Будить их не было никакого смысла.

Закрывая за собой очередную дверь, Альбус хмурился всё сильнее. Неужели Элфиас и правда сбежал? Но куда?

— Может, он аппарировал?

— Например, в волчье логово? Здесь некуда аппарировать, слишком далеко до континента.

В любой другой ситуации Альбус зацепился бы за эту фразу, но сейчас он не придал ей никакого значения. Его не заботили секреты Дурмстранга и его местонахождение — ничто, кроме безопасности Элфиаса. 

Он снова подумал об Ариане — перепуганной и не имевшей возможности позвать на помощь. Что случилось бы с ней, не успей они вовремя?

— Есть новости? 

Геллерт стоял у кажущегося бесконечным пейзажа, и Альбус заметил две приближающиеся чёрные точки — вороны сели на землю у самой рамы.

Альбус прислушался, но не смог разобрать ничего, кроме карканья и шороха перьев.

— Элфиаса видели утром, сразу после завтрака он вышел из замка, — Геллерт говорил медленно, под щёлканье тёмных клювов. — Был одет для долгой прогулки и спешил. Назад он не возвращался, в этом уверены все портреты и привидения.

— Он был один?

— Да. Надо торопиться, его нет почти сутки, за это время могло случиться что угодно.

Альбус молча кивнул и исчез за массивной дверью.

***

Дул сильный ветер, злая метель подгоняла в спину и жалила лицо. Альбус натянул шарф до самых глаз — его горячее дыхание инеем оседало на ресницах и бровях.

Геллерт подал ему руку и аппарировал к побережью, откуда всего несколько недель назад они наблюдали за тюленями.

— Дальше пойдём пешком, — предупредил он. — Тут всё меняется каждый час, аппарировать наугад опасно.

Они двинулись вдоль берега, время от времени пуская световые заклинания вниз. Альбус каждый раз задерживал дыхание, боясь увидеть изувеченное тело, но ничего, кроме льдин, скользких камней и почерневших скелетов китов, им не встретилось.

— Расскажи мне о нём, — попросил Геллерт, когда они углубились в сторону редкого леса. — Как вы подружились?

— Я знаю его с первого курса, — Альбус говорил громко, пытаясь перекричать ветер. — Он болел драконьей оспой и с ним никто не хотел дружить. Со мной тоже, ведь моего отца буквально только что забрали в Азкабан за убийство магглов.

— Он и правда их убил?

— Он… он потерял голову от злости. Я не пытался его остановить и вовсе не потому, что мне было десять. В тот момент я и сам желал им смерти. Даже спустя столько времени я всё ещё не уверен, что готов изменить своё решение.

Геллерт обернулся. Они стояли посреди неизвестности, облепленные снегом со всех сторон, задыхающиеся от усталости и тяжести в ногах, а Альбус не мог перестать делиться всем тем, что тревожило его долгие годы.

— Все почему-то решили, что я такой же — ненавижу магглов и грязнокровок, обходили меня стороной. Совсем как Элфиаса. Он хороший и преданный друг, я не прощу себя, если с ним что-то случится.

— Он будет в порядке. Я это знаю, — Геллерт улыбнулся — мягко и понимающе, будто ему всё это было знакомо.

— Спасибо, Геллерт.

Идти было всё труднее — ноги проваливались в рыхлый снег, и даже несмотря на то, что Геллерт буквально прокладывал дорогу, Альбус то и дело спотыкался. Он уже стащил шапку и размотал шарф, чувствуя, как по спине стекает пот.

— Здесь много опасных хищников, — предупредил Геллерт. Они давно убрали палочки — огонёк по-прежнему плыл над их головами, — чтобы случайно не сломать их. 

— Это не очень-то помогает, Геллерт, — Альбус пытался разглядеть в темноте хоть какие-то признаки жизни, если не самого Элфиаса.

— Просто будь готов.

Тропинка становилась _у_ же, и Альбус ступал ровно след в след, стараясь не смотреть лишний раз вниз. Он сделал очередной шаг и понял, что начал скользить. Осыпающиеся камни стремительно потянули его вниз.

— ...лерт... 

Он не успел даже выдохнуть, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь или перенести весь свой вес на другую ногу. Альбус увязал в сугробе, почти уходя в него с головой. Он уже был готов аппарировать — на свой страх и риск, как почувствовал, что его что-то держит.

— Постарайся не дёргаться, я тебя вытащу! Оттолкнись, если можешь!

Барахтаясь, Альбусу всё же удалось исполнить просьбу Геллерта. Он с трудом оттолкнулся твёрдо стоящей ногой, и вынырнул, жадно хватая воздух и оплёвываясь от снега.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему нам надо проверить каждое ущелье? — Геллерт взмахнул волшебной палочкой, связывая их неким подобием страховки — толстая волшебная верёвка обвилась вокруг талии. Альбус криво улыбнулся.

— Если падать, то вместе? Очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Я видел такое у магглов, покоряющих местные ледники. Если упадёшь, я смогу удержать тебя и зацепить. А вообще — дай руку.

Альбус с сомнением посмотрел на Геллерта — цепляться тут было не за что, кроме протянутой ладони в перчатке. Он послушно сжал её, ощутив жар кожи даже через два слоя ткани.

Он не знал, сколько ещё раз они взбирались и спускались по холмам, машинально заглядывая в пещеры и под любые кусты. За их спинами начинало светать. 

Альбуса захлестнуло отчаяние. Не переставая, он ругался, звал Элфиаса, тыкал подобранной по дороге веткой в сугробы, валясь с ног от усталости — его трясло крупной дрожью от перенапряжения. Геллерт, вздыхая, в конце концов подставил своё плечо, чтобы Альбус смог на него опереться.

— Это бесполезно. Мы никогда не найдём его, нужно подключать преподавателей.

— Ну уж нет. Ты разбудил меня среди ночи и заставил несколько часов шататься по лесу, мы не уйдём отсюда так просто, — Геллерт перехватил Альбуса поперёк, давно перестав прощупывать тропинки — они брели вслепую, рискуя в любой момент наткнуться на погребённые под снегом камни или деревья.

— Да. Я не могу его бросить, — вновь повторил Альбус и убрал руку с плеча Геллерта. — Дальше я сам.

Он достал волшебную палочку, рассылая во все стороны красные сигнальные искры в надежде, что Элфиас увидит и отзовётся.

Теперь впереди был Альбус — он буквально побежал, несмотря на протесты Геллерта, стоило им выбраться из рыхлого снега на каменистую дорогу.

— Здесь неподалёку есть пещера, можем съехать с другой стороны. Кажется, где-то тут был обвал, смотри под ноги!

Последняя фраза утонула в коротком вскрике удивления — Альбус буквально шагнул в пустоту и потянул за собой Геллерта, который всё же успел зацепиться за край зияющей дыры.

— Я же просил… 

— О, привет, Альбус. Геллерт, это ты? 

Внизу, устроившись на куче веток, сидел перепачканный и измученный Элфиас. Он выглядел так, будто провёл здесь по меньшей мере неделю — щёки осунулись, губы посинели, на лице застыла болезненная гримаса. 

Альбус понимал всю комичность ситуации: он висит в воздухе, привязанный к Геллерту, которому приходилось удерживать их двоих, и испытывает множество различных чувств к развалившемуся у костра Элфиасу. Он хотел было перерезать верёвку, но никак не мог вытащить палочку, и в итоге уронил половину своих вещей на землю.

— _Диффиндо!_

Альбус едва успел использовать заклинание левитации, чтобы не рухнуть на камни — колени саднило после прошлых падений. Он поспешно избавился от остатков верёвки и замер, не зная, что ему делать — броситься к лучшему другу и обнять его или же продолжать делать вид, что они серьёзно поссорились.

Он поднял голову и благодарно улыбнулся Геллерту, не уверенный, что тот что-то может разглядеть.

— Ты как? — спросил он у Элфиаса и подал руку Геллерту, намереваясь помочь, хотя тот справился сам, с ловкостью настоящего альпиниста спустившись по камням и оказавшись рядом с Альбусом. Но всё же зачем-то сжал протянутую ему ладонь.

— Я сломал ногу и волшебную палочку, когда упал. Не решился аппарировать, но хоть костёр кое-как развёл. Уже не надеялся, что за мной кто-нибудь придёт. Думал сделать себе шину или типа того, и попытаться добраться до замка. Если бы я ещё помнил, в какой он стороне...

Пока Элфиас жаловался, Геллерт провёл большим пальцем по внешней стороне ладони Альбуса и тут же отпустил, оставив того в ещё большем замешательстве. 

— Что ты вообще тут забыл? — голос чуть надломился, и Альбус слишком резко опустился на ветки осматривать травмированную ногу Элфиаса, чтобы скрыть и без того пылающие щёки. — Похоже, тебе придётся провести пару дней в больничном крыле, надо сращивать кости.

— Я догадывался, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но всё равно зачем-то пошёл. Мне сказали… В общем, я получил письмо, мол, если я хочу помочь тебе в Турнире, то должен прийти на отмеченное на карте место сразу после завтрака, — Элфиас смутился и отвёл глаза в сторону. — Я пришёл, но там никого не было. Подумал, что это дурацкая шутка и собрался идти обратно. И… заблудился, а потом провалился в эту чёртову дыру.

Геллерт хмыкнул, за что Альбус наградил его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Элфиас, из всех людей ты как никто другой знаешь, что со мной всё будет в порядке. Почему ты не сказал мне сразу? — Альбус порывисто обнял его и взъерошил волосы на затылке. 

— Потому что я болван, вот почему, — пробубнил Элфиас и улыбнулся. — Мир?

Альбус активно закивал и потряс его ладонь, краем глаза заметив, что Геллерт с отсутствующим видом пересчитывал сталактиты на потолке.

— Обещаю, мы разберёмся со всем этим сразу, как ты поправишься. Сейчас тебе нужен уход и отдых.

— Я решил, что это был Геллерт, — выпалил Элфиас. — Но теперь я сомневаюсь. Вряд ли он стал бы помогать тебе искать меня… Или, может, это очередной способ втереться тебе в доверие?

— Когда ты упал, на какое место приземлился? — отстранённо протянул Геллерт, не отрывая взгляда от потолка. Альбус заметил, что на того всегда нападала меланхолия, стоило кому-то завести с ним спор — Геллерту сразу становилось скучно, словно он точно знал исход словесного поединка.

— Не притворяйся, я прекрасно знаю, чем ты успел прославиться и почему тебя так не любят.

Элфиас, кажется, забыл о том, что у него сломана нога, что он не ел и не пил целые сутки, что он всё ещё находится в богом забытой пещере и что перед ним — его единственная возможность вернуться в замок, потому что его собственная палочка теперь ни на что не годится.

— Элфиас, пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом. Геллерт очень помог мне и тебе особенно. Если бы не он…

— ...я не сидел бы в этой дыре.

— Или же сидел бы тут до самой смерти. От переохлаждения, например. Хотя скорее тебя нашёл бы белый медведь — по запаху крови.

— Геллерт…

— Конечно, ведь это входило в твой план, правда? Избавиться от меня, а затем — от чемпиона Хогвартса. Ты случайно не собирался использовать на нём Круцио?

— Я предпочитаю Империо, так хотя бы можно заставить заткнуться.

— А я думал…

Элфиас замолчал на полуслове. Альбус вскочил и выпустил из палочки фейерверк, взрыв которого буквально оглушил всех троих — его эхо ещё долго билось о каменные стены.

— Вы закончили? — наконец спросил он и сразу же продолжил: — Элфиас, у меня есть голова на плечах и я могу сам составить впечатление о человеке. Чего я не могу — это заставить тебя перестать испытывать какие-либо эмоции по этому поводу. Ты мой лучший друг и я не позволю какой-то глупости встать между нами. Пожалуйста, не пытайтся решить за меня, с кем я должен общаться, а с кем нет. Ничем хорошим это не кончится, в этом мы уже успели убедиться.

Элфиас поджал губы.

— Ты прав, но я не изменю своего мнения насчёт… Геллерта.

— Этого я и не прошу. Геллерт, пожалуйста, не подливай масла в огонь. Может, тебе нравится препираться, но мне очень больно видеть, что происходит между моими друзьями. Вы ведёте себя как дети.

— Зато ты ведёшь себя как причудливый директор школы. Как тебе идея пригласить оборотня преподавать защиту от тёмных искусств?

Альбус ожидал чего угодно, но никак не лишённого всякого смысла ответа, и нахмурился.

— Я аппарирую нас в замок, — Геллерт положил ладонь Альбусу на плечо. Тот крепко сжал руку Элфиаса и зачем-то закрыл глаза. 

Где-то в водовороте перемещений Альбусу на мгновение показалось, что ему вдруг всё стало ясно — все слова Геллерта, его ухмылки, витиеватые фразы и жесты

На самом деле он так ничего и не понял.

***

Геллерт переместил их к озеру, оттуда пришлось идти пешком, волоча Элфиаса за собой. 

На пороге уже ждали директора обеих школ — Исдрагескуген и Фронсак — и несколько преподавателей Дурмстранга, выглядящих крайне обеспокоенно и сердито.

Сначала заговорил Геллерт — на языке, напомнившем Альбусу о холодных каплях океана на лице и суровом ветре.

— Это мне известно, — оборвал Геллерта директор Исдрагескуген на английском и кивнул в сторону Элфиаса.

— Он исследовал окрестности, сэр, — вмешался Альбус, — и провалился в подземную пещеру.

— Я не смог позвать на помощь из-за сломанной палочки, — подтвердил Элфиас, дрожа от истощения и усталости.

— Я вызвался помочь Дамблдору в поисках, иначе он заблудился бы сам, — добавил Геллерт. — Кстати, директор, не могли бы вы отправить Дожа в больничное крыло? Пожалуйста. Он не ел сутки, у него обезвоживание и обморожение, а ещё — сломана нога.

Альбус кашлянул, пытаясь подавить смешок. Геллерт говорил с директором точно так же, как и со всеми остальными — не задумываясь о последствиях и не признавая ничью власть, так, будто пытался объяснить младшекурснику элементарные вещи.

— Um Sie kümmere ich mich später, Grindelwald. _(1 — С вами я разберусь позже, Гриндевальд.)_

Все пришло в движение. К Элфиасу подбежал местный доктор в красно-белой мантии и заверил, что всё будет хорошо, что всё поправимо, достаточно выпить пару микстур и горячий бульон и поспать подольше.

Элфиас обернулся и неуверенно улыбнулся, одними губами прошелестев что-то похожее на «спасибо».

— Мы обсудим произошедшее утром в палате мистера Дожа, — подытожил Фронсак. — В девять часов. И не опаздывайте.

Альбус заторопился в спальню. Он отчётливо понимал, что ничего хорошего ему не скажут. Что-то вроде: «И как это вы, мистер Дамблдор, староста, лучший ученик Хогвартса и будущий преподаватель, решились на это? После всех наших ожиданий и надежд, что мы на вас возлагали!» 

— Не хочешь заглянуть на кухню? — Геллерт нагнал его на лестнице. — Завтрак мы уже пропустили.

Через некоторые время они сидели на диване и грелись, вытянув ноги к камину. В гостиной успели убраться, и на столе теперь заново громоздились пустые тарелки и чашки. Геллерт одним глотком допил кофе и откинулся на спинку дивана, блаженно закрыв глаза.

— Спасибо тебе за помощь, — тихо произнёс Альбус, кладя голову куда-то рядом с его плечом. Он щурился от усталости, разглядывая острый профиль Геллерта. 

Белокурые волосы тот небрежно заправил за ухо. Воротник формы был распахнут, оголив почти белоснежную кожу шеи.

— Ты сделал бы то же самое, — Геллерт улыбнулся уголками губ и повернулся.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Считай меня провидцем.

Альбус рассмеялся.

— Значит, ты видишь будущее. Ладно, скажи, что я сейчас сделаю?

Вместо ответа Геллерт приблизился и поцеловал его — едва ощутимо касаясь сомкнутыми губами.

Альбус обхватил его лицо ладонями и первым углубил поцелуй.

Часы на башне пробили девять часов.

***

_«Моя дорогая сестра, милая Ариана,_

_за последние дни случилось слишком много всего. Элфиас умудрился провалиться под снег и пробыл там почти сутки. Если бы не Геллерт, возможно, мы не успели бы его спасти. Сейчас Элфиас чувствует себя хорошо, я навещаю его пару раз в день, поскольку доктор не разрешает ему покидать больничное крыло._

_Из-за этого проишествия у меня совсем вылетел из головы Турнир — это последнее, что меня заботит, пока мой лучший друг в таком состоянии. До следующего испытания ещё месяц, уверен, я успею подготовиться и решить загадку. Хотя я даже не начинал над ней думать и не уверен, что вообще смог её найти… Только не говори об этом Аберфорту! Зато я много размышлял о твоём сне и мне кажется, я начинаю понимать его смысл._

_Очень скучаю. Уже купил вам с мамой подарки на Рождество. Аберфорт без конца закидывает меня письмами — ещё немного и я пришлю ему кричалку прямо в школу._

_Береги себя._

_Всегда твой, Альбус»_


	6. Chapter 6

— Вы опоздали на тридцать минут, Дамблдор.

Альбус смотрел директору в глаза — уверенно и спокойно, несмотря на сбившееся дыхание и раскрасневшееся лицо. Расстояние от общей гостиной до больничного крыла ему пришлось преодолеть бегом, придумывая оправдания на ходу.

— Я проспал, профессор. Прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать.

— Лучше бы вы спали ночью, как остальные. Я жду от вас подробного рассказа. Не пытайтесь что-либо утаить, вы, — Фронсак указал в сторону Элфиаса, делающего вид, что он видит свой десятый сон, — и без того наломали немало дров.

Альбус мягко похлопал Элфиаса по больной ноге, заставив того разомкнуть веки и негромко завыть от боли.

— Элфиаса обманом заманили в лес, пообещав за это победу в Турнире для Хогвартса. Он, — Альбус улыбнулся и сильнее сжал пальцы, — как настоящий преданный друг согласился, даже не подумав, что это может быть ловушкой. Всё закончилось тем, что Элфиас провалился в подземную пещеру и провёл там почти сутки без возможности аппарировать обратно.

— И вы, разумеется, не знаете, кто это был? 

— Не знаю, сэр, — Элфиас больше не мог притворяться спящим — благодаря Альбусу — и попытался скинуть с себя давящую руку. — Я получил записку, она до сих пор в кармане моей мантии. Альбус, ты не покажешь?

Письмом оказался обычный кусок пергамента, который можно отыскать в любом ящике стола от Дурмстранга до Ильвермони, с отпечатанным на нём посланием и неуклюже нарисованной картой:

_«Хогвартс должен победить. Хочешь узнать подробности — следуй по карте._

_Если не появишься до восьми, я передам указания другим»._

— Элфиас, как ты мог на это купиться?

— Я просто хотел помочь, — Элфиас насупился.

— Вы сразу должны были доложить об этом мне или любому другому директору, — Фронсак осторожно положил улику в свой карман. — Вам повезло, что вы вообще остались живы.

— Профессор, в этом заслуга Альбуса, если бы не он…

— Мы как раз переходим к заслугам Альбуса. Я не ожидал от вас такой халатности. Как префект, вы несёте такую же ответственность за своих подопечных, как и я. 

— Именно поэтому я отправился искать «своего подопечного» самостоятельно, — Альбус уперся рукой в кровать, будто ограждая Элфиаса.

— Вы знаете правила, Дамблдор. Вы обязаны были известить меня.

— Я очень хотел это сделать, профессор, но у меня не было времени. Тем более, я был не один — Геллерт Гриндевальд, ученик Дурмстранга, лучше других знает местность, и его помощь в этом деле бесценна.

— Да, вам поразительно повезло встретить его.

— Прошу прощения, профессор?

Фронсак хмыкнул в бороду, оставив вопрос без ответа.

— Что ж, времени у вас теперь будет ещё меньше. Вы подвергли себя и своих друзей неоправданному риску и вас ждёт месяц отработки — будете помогать преподавателям проверять домашние задания и выполнять их поручения. А вы, Дож, пока наслаждайтесь свободой больничного крыла. Когда вы его покинете, вас тоже ждёт наказание. Всё остальное я обсужу с господином Исдрагескугеном.

Пропустив Альбуса вперёд, Фронсак ещё некоторое время стоял между больничных коек, пока его силуэт не исчез за захлопнувшимися дверьми.

Альбус прикрыл глаза. Он дышал ровно, сжимая дрожащие пальцы. Неужели пронесло?

***

Наказание походило на стажировку. Альбус действительно проверял задания младшекурсников, писал письма под диктовку, расставлял книги и следил за порядком на уроках, если они не совпадали с его собственными.

— Значит, ты теперь профессор Дамблдор?

— Только для своих, — буркнул Альбус, не отрываясь от своих записей.

Он понятия не имел, что ждёт их дальше — никаких подсказок, ни единого намёка на то, что будет в следующем испытании. Это злило.

— Ладно, — он поднял глаза на Геллерта, который слишком громко и сочно хрустел яблоком. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Надеюсь, не с очередной горной экспедицией?

— Я... Нет. Признайся, ты ведь не просто так помог Винсенту с патронусом. Ты знал о смеркуте.

— Мы соперники, помнишь? Я помог Винсенту просто потому что он жалок. Неужели все прочие кандидаты были ещё хуже? — Геллерт рассмеялся и закинул ноги на стол, приземлив свои начищенные сапоги рядом с раскрытыми тетрадями Альбуса.

Тот и бровью не повёл.

— Не уходи от темы.

— Тем не менее, я знаю ровно столько же, сколько и ты. Кстати, как у тебя со зрением?

Альбус со вздохом сполз со стула и вытянулся. Добиться чего-то от Геллерта с каждым днём становилось всё сложнее, словно после случая с Элфиасом в нём что-то переменилось. Когда Геллерт не говорил загадками, он, как и прежде, открыто насмехался над всеми. Но теперь Альбус не пытался отвечать на неприкрытый сарказм, гораздо эффективнее было податься вперёд и буквально заткнуть ядовитый рот поцелуем. 

Сейчас же он только потёр переносицу, косясь на занимающихся студентов.

— В скором будущем мне понадобятся очки.

— Я видел рекламу в газете, так что можем отправить сову завтра утром. Они нужны тебе уже сейчас, раз ты не разглядел под самым носом огромную шахматную доску.

Геллерт прицелился и швырнул огрызок в урну — та опасно закачалась.

— Какую ещё…

В тот момент Альбус был слишком сосредоточен на смертоносной твари, однако помнил, что камни были разных цветов и форм — раньше это не имело значения.

Увидев, что Геллерт всё ещё ухмыляется, Альбус кинул в него скомканной бумажкой.

— Хочешь сказать, что мы будем играть в шахматы? В этом нет ничего особенного, даже первокурсник справится.

— Всё зависит от шахмат.

Геллерт хитро прищурил правый глаз. 

Однажды, когда яркий холодный луч упал Геллерту на лицо, Альбус уловил едва заметную разницу — левый глаз казался темнее, напоминая глубокий омут, правый же будто светился изнутри, подёрнутый дымкой. Солнце вскоре исчезло — исчезло и странное видение, оставив привычку щуриться, скрывая за ресницами таинственный дефект.

— Как насчёт партии? Нам нужно тренироваться.

Геллерт спустил ноги на пол и приманил откуда-то с книжного шкафа потрёпанную доску. Конь хромал, пара пешек остались без оружия, а королевская корона обломалась.

— Некоторым приходится начинать уже с потерями, — Геллерт проводил взглядом неуклюжего белого коня. — Но иногда это не то, чем кажется.

Альбус кивнул. Он с детства знал, как многим порой приходится пожертвовать ради результата. И если поступок отца был не благородством, а безумием, то Элфиас желал только одного — помочь выиграть, пожертвовав собственной жизнью.

Геллерт не проговаривал ходы вслух, чёрные фигуры двигались почти самостоятельно, повинуясь не то тяжёлому взгляду, не то невербальным заклинаниям. Срезав ладью, он принялся крутить её в пальцах.

— Раньше считалось, что чёрный цвет приносит удачу, именно поэтому белые всегда ходят первыми, якобы это даёт им хоть какое-то преимущество. Не находишь это нелепым?

— Но ведь чтобы появилась тень, сначала должен родиться свет.

Альбус переместил хромого коня вперёд. Он мог бы поставить шах в два хода, ожидая вполне предсказуемого ответа от Геллерта — убрать угрозу и открыть короля.

— И увидел он свет, что он хорош, и отделил свет от тьмы.

— Значит, тебя интересует не только мифология?

— Я не брезгливый, — Геллерт глухо рассмеялся.

Он проигнорировал угрозу, отправив вперёд ферзя, и вскоре партия превратилась в скучное перемещение фигур из угла в угол.

Позже, бездумно проглядывая эссе по трансфигурации, Альбус думал о рыцарях, которые покорно подставляли голову под удар топора ради общего блага. 

***

О происшествии знала уже вся школа. Элфиаса опять начали подразнивать, кто-то даже пытался заманить его в чулан в другом крыле замка, подкинув за завтраком письмо с наклеенными буквами из газеты. 

Тот воспринимал всё с удивительными спокойствием. Элфиас игнорировал любые замечания и жаловался разве что на боль в колене — Альбусу приходилось замедлять шаг по пути в класс.

Наказание они отбывали по отдельности. Альбус уже выучил наизусть строчки из учебников и книг и мог с закрытыми глазами определить, кто делал задания самостоятельно, а кто нагло списывал, не пытаясь прикрыть своё невежество хотя бы кавычками.

Профессор трансфигурации не раз отмечал рвение Альбуса и вскоре стал оставлять ему практически всю свою работу. Альбуса это ничуть не смущало, он засиживался допоздна, одним глазом посматривая в книги по шахматам и посыпая свитки крошками от булочек и лимонных долек, которые заботливо присылали ему из дома.

— Можно к вам, профессор Дамблдор?

Альбус молча кивнул, приглашая войти. Он провёл несколько занятий у первого и второго курса, и теперь обращение «профессор» прилипло к нему намертво и в Дурмстранге.

— Не желаете ли провести вечер в более приятной компании? У меня есть какао в незамерзающей кружке и свежий тыквенный пирог только из печи.

Геллерт поставил какао прямо на чьё-то эссе.

— Я тебя не узнал, — Альбус рассмеялся. — Который час?

— Вполне подходящий для того, чтобы вернуться в реальность. Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком серьёзно подходишь к своим отработкам?

— Но мне нравится, — Альбус обхватил кружку руками и сделал глоток, чуть морща нос. Какао обожгло ему язык.

— На твоём месте я снял бы костюм сорокалетнего себя и повесил его подальше в шкаф. Пойдём, хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Геллерт взял не только горячее какао и пирог, которые летели вслед за ним как послушные подданные, но и плед, тут же перекочевавший Альбусу на плечи.

— Мы могли бы зайти в спальню и переодеться, но у нас не так много времени.

— Мы куда-то торопимся?

Геллерт многозначительно улыбнулся.

Миновав кабинеты, они начали взбираться по крутой лестнице — впереди снова замаячил огонёк, освещая сбитые веками ступени.

— Если мне опять назначат наказание, я тебя убью.

— Я думал, тебе нравится.

Альбус фыркнул.

— Нам сюда. Осторожнее, пригнись.

Геллерт коснулся палочкой стены и тут же исчез. Горячая кружка в нетерпении ткнулась Альбусу в спину.

— После вас, — он слегка отодвинулся.

Какао и тарелка с пирогом чинно проплыли мимо и скрылись вслед за Геллертом.

— _Люмос!_

Приглядевшись, Альбус заметил узкий проём, из которого тянуло ледяным воздухом. Камни начали закрываться, и Альбус торопливо протиснулся внутрь.

Порыв ветра с размаху ударил его в грудь. 

Альбус на мгновение задержал дыхание и ухватился за протянутую Геллертом ладонь. Он мог часами сидеть на крыше астрономической башни, ограждённой со всех сторон мощными зубцами, или стоять на краю часовой башни, не испытывая страха. Но крыша Дурмстранга была совершенно другой.

— Пойдём дальше. Если бы я хотел показать вид сверху, то привёл бы тебя сюда в июне.

Красный диск солнца едва показывался из-за горизонта в течение дня — полярная ночь сгущалась, но из-за волшебных окон Альбус практически этого не замечал. И сейчас, ослеплённый сиянием звёзд далёких галактик, он не сразу сдвинулся с места.

— Пойдём, — мягко повторил Геллерт.

Острый край блюда с пирогом легонько постукивал Альбуса по затылку.

Пару дней назад Геллерт поймал его в библиотеке, между книжными стеллажами. Он ничего не сказал — беззвучно приблизился и поцеловал, просунув колено между ног Альбуса. К счастью, их не заметили — Геллерт успел отстраниться за мгновение до появления какого-то студента. Альбусу пришлось закашляться, чтобы скрыть пылающее лицо.

— Несколько лет назад на крыше Дурмстранга поселился дракон. Я учился в младших классах и мне ужасно хотелось рассмотреть его поближе.

Альбус сильнее стиснул ладонь Геллерта — его пальцы были тёплыми, почти горячими.

— Директору писали гневные письма, требуя что-то сделать с тварью, которая в любой момент могла сжечь всю школу. Нам запретили выходить на улицу без сопровождения.

— Тебя это, конечно же, не остановило?

— Нисколько. Директор немедленно пригласил в школу драконологов и магозоологов, но те развели руками. Я к тому времени и сам знал, что они ничего не смогут сделать. Нужно было ждать, когда вылупятся детёныши.

Геллерт указал на кости и обожённые ветви, покрывающие крышу.

— Драконы очень ревностно относятся к своему потомству. Хочешь сказать, она не спалила тебя, потому что приняла за своего?

— Кто знает. По крайней мере я не лез к ней в кладку, а она не лезла ко мне. Но в конце концов ей осточертело, что за ней целыми днями наблюдают какие-то идиоты на мётлах, и она чуть не разнесла всё кругом.

Они выбрали бревно покрепче, чудом уцелевшее от горячего дыхания любящей матери, и развели небольшой костёр — синий волшебный огонёк Геллерт поместил в тарелку, а пирог — на салфетки. Альбус вытянул ноги к импровизированному костру и взял свою кружку.

— Что стало с драконами?

— Улетели обратно в горы, но они любят время от времени поохотиться у моря. Если повезёт, встретим хотя бы одного.

Геллерт положил Альбусу в раскрытую ладонь кусочек чёрной, с золотистым отливом скорлупы.

— Норвежский горбатый? — Альбус покрутил скорлупу на свету и понюхал. Пахло золой.

Геллерт промычал что-то с набитым ртом, согласно кивая.

Здесь, среди заботливо разбросанных деревьев, ветер не пытался сорвать плед с плеч, и Альбусу стало жарко. Сидя почти вплотную, он прижимался к Геллерту бедром. 

В голове было пусто. Альбусу казалось, что он провёл здесь, в Дурмстранге, с десяток лет, и не было никаких переездов, семьи, друзей, экзаменов, и особенно — Турнира. Всё это было далёким и нереальным прошлым.

Кружки опустели, пирог крошками рассыпался по черепице.

Геллерт осторожно взял ладонь Альбуса в свою, переплетая пальцы. Альбусу нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать остро очерченные губы и он подался было вперёд, но Геллерт неожиданно вскрикнул.

— Смотри!

Альбус резко обернулся, надеясь увидеть дракона, и выдохнул с восхищением.

— Блеск мечей валькирий, которые забирают воинов в чертоги Вальхаллы.

Геллерт негромко рассмеялся и ткнулся носом в щёку Альбуса, завороженного зелёными, жёлтыми и фиолетовыми всполохами неба. Бережно подтолкнул вниз.

Альбус тихо охнул и сполз на обломанные ветки рядом с костром. Даже сквозь ресницы он видел разноцветное сияние, путающееся в светлых волосах.

— Это свидание?

Альбус с нежностью отвёл локон с лица Геллерта и заправил за ухо. Они оба часто дышали и разглядывали друг друга, вжимаясь и сплетаясь телами.

— Это свидание.

Пальцы Геллерта прошлись по шее, задели выглядывающий из воротничка кадык. Альбус сглотнул. Зацепился за ремень на талии Геллерта — застёжка щёлкнула и открылась.

Впервые Альбус поцеловался ещё на летних каникулах, в тот день, когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать. Задув свечу на лимонном батончике, который принесла ему Агата Поттер, вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос о загаданном желании, он исполнил его сам. К седьмому курсу Альбус целовался лучше всех в школе и твёрдо знал, что — и кто — ему нравится.

— Если бы не опровержимые доказательства, — Альбус усмехнулся, пробираясь ладонями под рубашку Геллерта и заставляя того втянуть живот, — я решил бы, что ты придумал всю эту историю с драконами.

С Геллертом всё было по-другому. С ним Альбус чувствовал себя равным — не только магически и интеллектуально, и это разжигало его любопытство.

Кто он, этот Геллерт Гриндевальд, откуда? И где он научился так целоваться?

Геллерт слизывал стоны с его губ — Альбус окончательно потерялся в пространстве, не заметив, как на горизонте зажглась и погасла какая-то точка. 

Взмахнув шипастым хвостом, Норвежский горбатый дракон скрылся за горой.

***

На поле для квиддича выросли высокие ледяные стены — соперники не могли видеть и слышать, что делают другие. Зрители гудели на все лады, скандируя гимны школ и размахивая баннерами с именами игроков.

Участники стартовали одновременно — перед тем, как скрыться за стеной, Альбус бросил на Геллерта взгляд. 

По Дурмстрангу ещё плавали тыквы, оставшиеся после Хеллоуина, но многие уже начали подготовку к Святочному балу — старой традиции, от которой почему-то все приходили в восторг.

Танцевать Альбус научился ещё до Хогвартса — из года в год он с удовольствием кружился со всеми кузинами и другими родственниками в вальсе.

— Не хочешь пойти со мной на бал?

Они возвращались в спальни после сытного ужина, и Геллерт споткнулся на ровном месте.

— Ты разобьёшь сердца всем своим поклонникам, — он хмыкнул, вновь приняв невозмутимый вид.

— Это не ответ, Геллерт.

— Ладно, но если Винсент наложит на себя руки, отвечать будешь ты.

Переведя взгляд с Геллерта на Винсента, Альбус вздохнул — у того не было никаких шансов.

Прозвучал сигнал старта и участники скрылись за могучими зарослями.

Альбус запустил вперёд несколько огоньков и ускорил шаг. Он не любил бегать с тех пор, как зацепился ногой за маггловскую проволку, которая оставила под его коленом причудливый шрам.

На Рождество Геллерт обычно уезжал домой, но, как и остальные студенты, в этот раз он должен был остаться.

— В школу нас доставляют на поезде. На платформу можно попасть через маггловский вокзал. Первый раз, когда мне предстояло перебраться на волшебную станцию, я боялся, что меня примут за сумасшедшего — нужно было въехать в стену-проход. Как ни странно, никто даже не обратил на меня внимания.

— Мы используем телепорты, чтобы попасть к причалу. Каждый год новые места — это могут быть озёра, реки, иногда и моря, но причалы не имеют никакого отношения к местоположению Дурмстранга. Остальное ты уже знаешь.

Альбус выругался — острая лоза зацепилась за мантию и разорвала толстую ткань. Он никак не мог сконцентрироваться, почти вслепую отмахиваясь от надоедливых растений, преграждающих ему путь.

— Где ты живёшь? 

— У моря. С крыши открывается невероятный вид.

— Ты исследуешь все крыши? 

Голубой огонь по-прежнему потрескивал на тарелке, но Альбус грел свои руки под пледом, прижимаясь к Геллерту всем телом.

— Только те, которые мне нравятся.

— У тебя есть братья или сёстры?

— Нет. Иногда мне кажется, что у меня вообще никого нет.

Дьявольские силки расступились перед огненным заклинанием, и Альбус увидел огромную трёхголовую змею. Средняя голова, казалось, спала, в то время как две другие будто о чём-то спорили.

— Отец всё время пропадает на работе, мы редко виделись с ним в детстве, после школы ничего не изменилось. Он исчезает на рассвете и возвращается заполночь, хотя стоит отдать ему должное — к праздничному ужину он никогда не опаздывает.

Геллерт не задавал встречных вопросов и Альбус тоже молчал, крепче сжимая его ладонь.

— Он учился в Дурмстранге. Что? Все эти зловещие слухи, которые ходят в ваших краях, — чушь. Мы тоже слышали немало идиотских историй про Хогвартс, его основателей и выпускников, но это не делает школу или студентов плохими.

Альбус никогда не встречал Рунеспуров — очередное редкое создание, вызволенное из жарких стран. И ради чего?

Он не говорил на парселтанге — шипение змеи эхом звучало где-то в голове. 

Зрители, должно быть, решили, что ему плохо, слишком медленно Альбус пробирался через полосу препятствий, поглощённый своими мыслями.

— Он познакомился с мамой по дороге домой. Оказалось, она жила на соседней улице. Через пару лет они переехали к морю — там было спокойнее, никаких любопытных соседей.

Альбус понимающе кивнул — он дышал через раз, не желая прерывать рассказ.

— Он не слышит нас. 

— Слушает, но не слышит.

— Его мысли не здесь.

Сквозь шипение Альбус вдруг различил нечто, напоминающее человеческую речь.

— Так что ты нам ответишь?

— Ну же? У нас много дел.

— Нет у нас никаких дел. Что ты уже запланировал?

Правая голова открыла рот, обнажив клыки. Левая показала раздвоенный язык.

— Так почему?

Альбус чувствовал себя идиотом. Он мысленно вернулся к старту — прошло всего несколько минут, а он уже стал понимать язык змей.

— Может, он не носит пижам?

— Но он точно англичанин.

Средняя голова закивала.

— Почему англичане никогда не открывают дверь в пижаме? Давай, отвечай.

Если кто-то и был идиотом, то точно не он.

— В пижаме нет дверей, вот почему.

— Смотри-ка, он всё-таки здесь.

— Определённо вернулся.

— Ладно, англичанин, тебе пора двигаться дальше. 

Рунеспур вскинул все три головы и скользнул куда-то в заросли.

Альбус не мог поверить, что это было настоящей загадкой — он выпалил первое, что пришло на ум. Кто вообще решил поставить сумасшедшую змею охранять дорогу.

Геллерт больше ничего не говорил. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал Альбуса в уголок губ.

У них было гораздо больше общего, чем могло показаться. Альбус не спрашивал, кем была мать Геллерта, ему было и без того ясно — маггл, она стояла на пороге нового мира и держала в руках ребёнка, которому суждено было стать великим.

Альбус сам не знал почему, но он был уверен: Геллерта и его ждёт великое будущее.

— Месье Легри, первое место! 

Трибуны взорвались аплодисментами и криками на французском, стучали трещотки — Альбусу показалось, что живая изгородь вот-вот рухнет под этим натиском.

Он едва приступил к шахматам — огромные чёрные фигуры двигались без чьей-либо помощи. Альбус занял место белопольного слона и уже успел потерять несколько пешек. Северному гамбиту его научил Геллерт.

— Ты теряешь одну или две пешки ради быстрого развития и затем переходишь в атаку. Цена большая, но я уже говорил, что всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. 

Альбус выдвинул вперёд слона. В голове гудело от напряжения.

— Время подходит к концу, что же задержало других чемпионов? 

Интересно, что случилось с Геллертом? Альбус снял пару чёрных пешек с доски, окружив себя со всех сторон врагами.

Звуки усиливались, Альбус слышал, как отбивают последние секунды часы.

Его не заботило, что он проиграл.

Потому что они проиграли вместе.

***

_«Альбус,_

_твоя парадная мантия готова. Ариана очень хочет тебя в ней увидеть, пожалуйста, пришли ей в следующий раз оригинал колдографии. Уверена, ты будешь — хотя ты и так — самым красивым, и обязательно победишь._

_Пожалуйста, береги себя._

_Любящая тебя,_

_Кендра»._


	7. Chapter 7

— Следите за ногами и не торопитесь. Нет, не надо смотреть вниз, смотрите на партнёра — вы же не будете танцевать, уткнувшись носом в пол.

Альбус скользил между кружащихся в неуверенном вальсе пар, поправляя их движения то заклинанием, то тычком палочки в бедро.

Его наказание давно закончилось, но Альбус продолжал время от времени помогать профессорам и сам вызвался обучать студентов танцам. Многие старшекурсники приходили просто размяться и лишь некоторые неуклюже топтались среди таких же неумелых учеников, заливаясь краской стыда.

Он не разговаривал с Геллертом об испытании. Стоя рядом с Винсентом, Альбус чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — примерно то же он испытывал в первый школьный день, когда на его голову опустилась Распределяющая шляпа.

Геллерт пробрался в зал в середине урока и уселся на скамейку у стены, к недовольству Альбуса шурша обёртками от сладостей.

— Геллерт, прекрати.

Не выдержав, Альбус взмахом руки отправил фантики в камин. Геллерт приподнял брови и поднялся — со стороны это наверняка выглядело угрожающе, но Альбус не пошевелился.

Несколько учеников удивлённо повернули головы и остановились, недоверчиво наблюдая за чемпионами двух школ — для всех они были соперниками, не больше.

— Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты танцевал.

— Тебе стоило прийти к началу или подождать до конца, я всегда танцую с кем-нибудь из студентов.

Геллерт с вызовом протянул руку. Альбус не раздумывая положил свою ладонь ему на плечо, даже не убрав палочку.

— Помните, что разница между движениями партнёров — один такт. Новичкам я всегда советую считать. Раз, два, три, раз, два, три, раз, два, три, раз.

От Геллерта пахло корицей и яблоками. Альбус не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Это первый такт, я делаю шаг назад, нога Геллерта…

Геллерт подмигнул, ставя ногу между его — раз, два, три.

Они описали круг по залу — Альбус отстранился, хотя это и стоило ему немалых усилий.

— Продолжим?

Переглянувшись, студенты снова разбились на пары.

— Встретимся после занятий в коридоре рядом с библиотекой, — шепнул Геллерт, коснувшись носом рыжеватых волос, заправленных за ухо. Его рука опустилась по спине и будто случайно прошлась по боку.

Геллерт скрылся из поля зрения, но мысли о тёплой ладони на бедре продолжали сводить Альбуса с ума. И с этим нужно было что-то делать, немедленно.

***

— Я всё думал, кто мог бросить моё имя в кубок. У меня появился подозреваемый.

Альбус совсем позабыл об этом. Последнее время его занимали если не уроки, то сам Геллерт — его давно не волновало, почему и как тот стал чемпионом.

— Говоришь прямо как Шерлок Холмс.

— Будь он волшебник, у него получалось бы лучше.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом с автором?

Первую повесть о выдающемся детективе Альбус прочёл в «Рождественском ежегоднике Битона» за 1887 год, которым с ним поделилась Батильда Бэгшот много лет спустя. Этот рассказ взволновал его не меньше прочих, но Аберфорт постоянно морщил нос.

— Наша семья и так натерпелась бед, — говорил он. Альбус только пожимал плечами.

Встретившись с Альбусом в коридоре, Геллерт не дал тому опомниться — сразу же потянул в библиотеку, где они спрятались за книжным шкафом.

— Увалень с бритой головой вон за тем столом, видишь? Это Нильс Мантер. Его предок был вторым директором Дурмстранга с весьма сомнительной репутацией. Он ввёл практику дуэлей в школе и боевые искусства, практиковал Тёмную магию и очень не любил грязнокровок. Именно из-за Мантера Институт и приобрел дурную славу, которая до сих пор пугает наивных дураков, — Геллерт пихнул Альбуса в бок.

— О наивных дураках мы поговорим позже, но я запомнил, — он, дурачась, скорчил обиженную мину и толкнул Геллерта в ответ. — Что не так с Нильсом?

— Всё? Он слишком туп, чтобы наворотить дел, но он из древнего рода чистокровных волшебников, о чём постоянно любит напоминать другим. Особенно если речь идёт о Дурмстранге и местных порядках. Он неплох в боевой магии, ещё лучше — в махании кулаками. И пользуется этим время от времени, развлекаясь со студентами, которые ему не по нраву.

— Я думал, в Дурмстранг не принимают магглорождённых.

— Не принимают. Но если у тебя мозг размером со снитч, то козла отпущения можно найти в любом. А тут ещё Турнир, иностранные студенты неясного происхождения.

Нильс громко расхохотался и пихнул корпящего над свитком мальчишку в плечо с такой силой, что тот чуть не свалился со стула.

— Это Ян Велков, он постоянно помогает всем с домашней работой. Идиот.

Ян передал свиток Нильсу и поспешил удалиться из библиотеки, промчавшись мимо Альбуса с лицом великомученика. Нильс вскоре удалился следом, не обратив никакого внимания на выговор со стороны библиотекаря.

— С чего ты взял, что он решил тебя подставить?

— В прошлом году мы… поругались. Он не был удовлетворён исходом, — Геллерт широко улыбнулся.

Они направились за Нильсом, чей бритый затылок мелькал впереди.

— На его месте я вызвал бы тебя на дуэль. Ведь он не мог знать наверняка, что Кубок выберет именно тебя.

— Поверь мне, это знал каждый.

Альбус смерил Геллерта долгим взглядом. Всего за пару месяцев знакомства он узнал о Дурмстранге и способностях Геллерта достаточно, чтобы согласиться — решение Кубка было предсказуемо. 

— Допустим. Но какой от этого прок? Вряд ли Мантер в состоянии предугадать ещё и исход состязаний или как-то повлиять на результат. В конце концов чемпион — это представитель Школы. И для Нильса, который кичится своим родством с директором Дурмстранга, твой проигрыш ничего хорошего не сулит.

— Может, ему вовсе и не нужно, чтобы я проигрывал?

Они остановились на пороге спортивного зала, где занимались студенты — никакой магии, но изнуряющая тренировка на выносливость и силу. Нильс, стянув китель, уже успел присоединиться к остальным.

— Например, можно перед самым финалом, в двух шагах от Кубка подстроить какую-нибудь гадость и опозорить меня.

— Тайный заговор против великого и ужасного Геллерта Гриндевальда. Тебе не кажется, что всё это притянуто за уши?

— Если у тебя есть другое объяснение — буду счастлив услышать.

Геллерт ощутимо напрягся, поймав ухмыляющийся взгляд Нильса — точно таким же тот наградил и Альбуса.

— Я всё ещё не знаю, кто и зачем заманил Элфиаса в лес. Пожалуй, нам стоит понаблюдать за ним, послушать, о чём он разговаривает с друзьями.

— Неужели это голос разума? Наконец-то! Какой же вы тугодум, доктор Ватсон.

— Придурок.

Устроив шуточную толкотню, они кубарем выкатились в коридор, не заметив, что Нильс по-прежнему смотрит в их сторону.

***

В магазин мадам Малкин Альбус отправился с Кендрой ещё летом, отвергнув её предложение заказать наряд в «Твилфитт и Таттинг». Оба ателье находились в Косом переулке и переходили в семьях по наследству, неся гордые имена через века. 

Готовую мантию он получил совой за завтраком — пухлый свёрток упал рядом с тарелкой, чудом не опрокинув её содержимое.

— Пять минут назад меня поймал наш декан и дал ясно понять, что мне стоит выбрать в пары кого-то другого, — Геллерт опустил глаза, без интереса наблюдая за манипуляциями Альбуса с посылкой.

Перерезав ленты столовым ножом, ещё не успев испачкать его джемом, Альбус вытащил кусочек мантии сливового цвета и тут же спрятал обратно.

— Его смутило, что чемпионы идут вместе или то, что оба чемпиона — одного пола?

— И то, и другое. В любом случае, я отказался от этого щедрого предложения. Правда, мне пригрозили очередным наказанием.

— Фронсак, кажется, вообще не думает об этом, — Альбус залпом допил остуженный с помощью заклинания чай и сунул пакет подмышку. — Главное, чтобы мы пришли вовремя, остальное — мелочи. 

— Если увидишь меня с какой-нибудь девицей, знай: я делаю это не по своей воле, — без тени насмешки буркнул Геллерт.

Альбус мягко улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы потрепать Геллерта по плечу.

— Ладно, меня ждёт последняя репетиция. Увидимся позже.

Альбус немного волновался. Не за себя — за своих учеников, которые вальсировали в огромном зале, полностью украшенном к Святочному балу. Но он был уверен — все они готовы к своему финальному экзамену.

В общей гостиной и спальне творилось оживление. Студенты обменивались вещами, помогали друг другу с нарядами и причёсками — магией или руками — и весело галдели. Геллерта среди них не было.

Мантия Альбуса переливалась и сверкала в огоньках подобно северному сиянию — ещё не зная, где окажется, он угадал с выбором, повинуясь интуиции. 

Разглядывая своё отражение, краем глаза Альбус заметил знакомый силуэт в дверях.

— Как твоя нога, Элфиас? 

Элфиас пожал плечами. Переболев оспой, он ненавидел яркие цвета, которые неизменно ассоциировались с болезнью, и выбрал самую строгую и простую чёрную мантию с белым воротничком.

— Надеюсь, я выживу. 

— Учти, Белинда готовилась к балу с лета и не даст тебе весь вечер сидеть в углу, — Альбус подмигнул в зеркало, взмахом палочки перевязывая волосы лентой в самом низу.

— Не начинай, — Элфиас зарделся. — Вообще-то я пришёл сказать, что тебе уже пора идти вниз.

Винсент уже ждал в коридоре в компании директоров и девушки в парадной форме Дурмстранга. Она дружелюбно улыбнулась Альбусу, больше никак не проявив свой интерес.

— Это правда? — шепнул Винсент, беря Альбуса под руку и чуть уводя в сторону. — Ты и Геллерт?

Альбус осторожно высвободился и взглянул Винсенту в глаза. 

— Если ты про бал, то да, мы действительно собираемся танцевать друг с другом.

— Я слышал, многие осуждают такой выбор.

— Чужое мнение меня не волнует. К тому же, что в этом особенного?

Винсент неопределённо ухмыльнулся.

— В любом случае, удачи.

Альбус нахмурился. Несложно было догадаться, к чему клонит Винсент.

Одарённые магией, волшебники могли подчинить себе жизнь, но вместо этого они осуждающе перешёптывались в сторонке, не в состоянии принять простой факт: двух юношей, решивших пойти на бал вместе. И чем же в таком случае лицемерное волшебное общество лучше магглов, бросающих по выдуманным законам на эшафот тех, кто хоть немного отличался от других?

— Тебе идёт.

Геллерт появился в коридоре за секунду до того, как раздались первые звуки вальса. Альбус не успел толком его разглядеть — такая же красная форма, отороченная мехом мантия, широкие кожаные ремни.

— И где же твоя новая партнёрша для танцев?

— Уже слишком поздно что-то менять.

Двери распахнулись, бал начался.

Альбусу было всё равно — его сторонились, не одобряли и раньше, но это не помешало ему добиться успеха. Геллерт, улыбающийся напротив, тоже не казался обеспокоенным.

— Винсент выказал своё недовольство нашим союзом, — тихо заметил Альбус, имея возможность беспрепятственно рассматривать лицо Геллерта и прикасаться к нему в комнате, полной людей. 

— У него будет шанс поквитаться с нами в следующем испытании.

— Ты что-то знаешь. Я запомнил этот твой взгляд.

— Только то, что нам снова придётся спуститься в пещеры. Обсудим это позже, — Геллерт едва заметно кивнул в сторону Винсента, явно намекая на то, что не хочет делиться с ним своими догадками.

Альбус подумал об Элфиасе — чуть прихрамывая, тот танцевал с Белиндой. И всё-таки, есть ли какая-то связь между именем в Кубке и запиской? Альбус неожиданно устыдился своего равнодушия — в другой раз он бросил бы все силы, чтобы понять причину произошедшего.

— Тебе надо немного расслабиться.

Геллерт поклонился, подобно другим студентам в красной форме, когда закончилась партия. Легко лавируя между танцующими — вновь заиграла музыка, — он провёл Альбуса к столу с напитками. Всевозможными шипучками, соками, сливочным пивом и горячим пуншем занимался сурового вида волшебник, которого Альбус пару раз видел в школе.

— Никакого алкоголя, — предупредил тот, выразительно посмотрев на Геллерта.

— Ну что вы, герр Пихлер, как можно.

— Ах ты...

С самым невинным видом Геллерт взял оба бокала и подмигнул старику.

— Что ты сделал на этот раз?

— Назвал его пьяницей, — Геллерт выудил из мантии плоскую флягу и быстрым движением разлил её содержимое по бокалам. — Пару раз я откапывал его в сугробах в окрестностях школы. Один чёрт знает, за что его тут держат.

Альбус принюхался, уловив приятные нотки корицы и каких-то специй, и сделал глоток. Он почувствовал, что краснеет — горло загорелось, как от старого доброго огневиски.

— Геллерт, ты…

— Не переживай, я применил расширяющее заклинание. На всех хватит.

Альбус хрипло рассмеялся. Всего один глоток — и вокруг не осталось ничего и никого, кроме Геллерта, то и дело проскальзывающего рукой под мантию и незаметно обнимающего его за талию.

— Тебе нужно быть мягче.

Геллерт приподнял бровь. Они переместились за длинный стол, нагруженные тарелками с едой, и Геллерт добавил в уже чистые — благодаря заклинанию — бокалы виски.

— Тогда, возможно, никто больше не будет пытаться подставить тебя.

— Не всем для этого нужен веский повод, достаточно поганого характера.

— Расскажешь, что случилось между тобой и Нильсом?

Альбус придвинулся чуть ближе и сжал ладонь Геллерта под столом.

— Он практиковался с непростительными заклятиями. На второкурснице, Ракель, — Геллерт ощутимо напрягся, до боли стискивая пальцы Альбуса. Тот вздрогнул.

— Я вмешался, в самый разгар драки прибежали преподаватели. Ни Нильс, ни его дружки, ни даже Ракель — никто не сказал правды. Зато Нильс пообещал, что я ещё пожалею, если проговорюсь.

Голос Геллерта — стальной и жёсткий — вдруг дрогнул. Он мягко вытащил ладонь из хватки Альбуса и уперся локтями в стол.

— И ты проговорился, — Альбус вздохнул и принялся крутить вилку, чтобы чем-то занять руки, — но тебе не поверили.

— Нильс пытался свалить всю вину на меня, но в итоге признался, что да, он хотел попрактиковаться в тёмной магии. Но не в запрещённых заклинаниях. И уж тем более не на Ракель, она случайно оказалась рядом. И случайно упала. А я всё неправильно растолковал.

— Я понимаю, — Альбус не понимал. 

Не понимал, насколько должна быть сильна ненависть, чтобы попытаться убить человека.

— Ты должен рассказать обо всём директору, у нас есть доказательства. В крайнем случае можно применить сыворотку правды.

— Пока у нас ничего нет, — Геллерт развернулся, перекинув одну ногу через скамью, и положил обе ладони Альбусу на плечи. — Но скоро появится. А пока не будем об этом, это ведь праздник в нашу честь.

— Обещаю, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Я буду рядом.

Альбус подался вперёд и быстро поцеловал его в уголок губ. Если хоть кто-нибудь смотрел в их сторону, они всё равно ничего не заметили бы.

— Пойдём танцевать?

Он потянул Геллерта обратно под задорные аккорды шотландской музыки.

***

— Куда мы идём, ещё раз?

Запыхавшийся, со взъерошенными волосами и расстёгнутым воротничком, Альбус путался в мантии, пытаясь стащить её. Свою накидку Геллерт отстегнул ещё в зале.

— В музей, покажу тебе всякое магическое барахло. Всё давно покрылось пылью, потому что никому нет дела до кубка, превращающего воду в вино, и старого разбитого зеркала.

Альбус громко хмыкнул и сунул галстук в карман, оставив мантию в покое. В голове гудело — от громкой музыки и количества выпитого, сердце билось где-то внизу живота. Он снова сплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Геллерта.

— То есть ты собираешься показывать мне библейские фокусы. Интригующе.

— А я думал, ты куда больше заинтересуешься зеркалом.

В комнате артефактов — Геллерт перевёл название, написанное на нескольких незнакомых Альбусу языках, в том числе кириллицей — было темно и сыро.

— Беру свои слова обратно, — Альбус поёжился от сквозняка, но несмотря на это теснее прижался боком к Геллерту.

Альбус обнял его за шею и поцеловал — жадно и торопливо. Ему не было дела до «магического барахла»; Геллерту, казалось, тоже. Оба дрожали от нетерпения, хаотично шаря ладонями по ткани. Мантия наконец-то поддалась и соскользнула вниз.

— И всё-таки, — Геллерт чуть отстранился, шепча в раскрытые губы, — я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Альбус едва ли видел ряды безликих вещей, не запоминал повороты — его щёки пылали, тело ныло. 

Геллерт ухватился за тяжёлый занавес, скрывающий высокий предмет, и Альбус, сходя с ума от нетерпения, прижался к нему со спины и принялся терзать хитрые пуговицы на кителе.

Альбус не сразу понял, что перед ними выросло зеркало. Потёртое, в потемневшей и тусклой от времени раме, исписанное непонятными словами. В отражении он, весело подмигнув сам себе, скользнул рукой в брюки Геллерта и сжал его член сквозь ткань белья.

— Расскажи, что ты видишь, — шепнул Геллерт. Он расстегнул ремень, сбросил портупею и красный китель, помогая нащупать потайные застёжки.

— Нас.

Альбус в зеркале — с распахнутой рубашкой и спущенными брюками — зарылся в белокурых волосах стоящего на коленях Геллерта пальцами.

С Агатой Поттер ничего не вышло — Альбусу было скучно. Но однажды после Рождественской ночи он столкнулся в ванной для префектов с одним из старост — Дин, прижав его к мраморной стене, так умело работал языком, что Альбус потерял голову.

Беспрепятственно изучая поцелуями и касаниями бледную, никогда не видевшую южного солнца кожу, Альбус краем глаза следил за отражением и, сам того не осознавая, направлял Геллерта вслед за чёткими картинками, подсказывая, помогая и отзываясь глухими стонами одобрения.

Содрогаясь, Альбус обнял Геллерта за голову — тот уткнулся лицом в его влажную шею. Они хрипло дышали, сплетаясь телами в пыльном, заброшенном зале среди никому ненужной рухляди, и Альбус не задавался вопросом, почему это случилось именно здесь, у странного зеркала. 

Что видел в нём Геллерт, Альбус так и не спросил.

***

_«Альбус,_

_я знаю, что ты и дня не проводишь без великих планов, но не забывай о нашей сестре. Я не справлюсь со всем один._

_Ариана ждёт твоего возвращения: всё Рождество они с мамой говорили только о тебе. Ты обещал, что присмотришь за ними, когда закончишь Хогвартс. Пожалуйста, не подведи их. Хотя бы раз._

_Аберфорт»._


	8. Chapter 8

— Красивый свитер, — Альбус мягко рассмеялся, поймав смущённый взгляд Геллерта.

Они занимались на улице и под строгим контролем преподавателя искали в сугробах под светом голубых огней крошечный цветок, необходимый для зелья. 

Геллерт поправил высунувшийся рукав вязаного алого свитера с узором и фыркнул.

— Хочешь, подарю? Моя… матушка владеет ателье и в свободное время вяжет. В нашем городе эти вещи считаются одними из лучших по качеству. И стилю – не понимаю, почему.

Альбус наклонился поближе и будто невзначай тронул пальцы Геллерта в перчатках. Тот без интереса разглядывал примятое и влажное растение, выкопанное без помощи магии — чтобы не повредить цветок.

— Спасибо, что поделился, Геллерт. Это очень важно для меня. Она…

— Да, она делает это своими руками.

Геллерт поднялся и запустил в небо столп красных искр.

— Моя мама тоже.

Альбус остался сидеть на корточках. Неужели Геллерт стыдился собственной матери за то, что она — маггл? Он отказывался верить в это, не после ситуации с Нильсом несколько лет назад, когда Геллерт оказался единственным, кто помог мальчику-полукровке.

— Я тут подумал… Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Англии?

— После школы я планировал поехать в Лондон, — Геллерт с радостью ухватился за новую тему.

— Не хочешь заехать к нам в гости? Мы живём на юго-западе, в Годриковой…

— Впадине? — Геллерт удивлённо вскинул голову. Его пальцы были наполовину погружены в ледяную землю — растение необходимо было вытащить вместе с корнями и переложить на поддон.

— Да, в Годриковой впадине. Ты там бывал?

— Там уже лет сто как живёт моя тётка, Батильда Бэгшот. 

Альбус неожиданно рассмеялся. Заметив приближающегося преподавателя, он сунул Геллерту дощечку.

— Мы соседи. И я не раз слышал истории про её племянника, который учится где-то на севере. Но это совершенно вылетело у меня из головы. Кто бы мог подумать!

Геллерт пожал плечами, будто не придал этому совпадению никакого значения. Альбус давно раскусил его — в глубине души Геллерт был взволнован не меньше.

Рассказывать новости Элфиасу он почему-то не стал. Тот жил на севере и ни разу не приезжал к Альбусу на каникулы — из-за Арианы дом Дамблдоров был навсегда закрыт от гостей и посторонних глаз высокой изгородью и вежливыми отказами.

Альбус снова и снова возвращался мыслями к грядущему лету. Начался 1899 год — суровая полярная ночь предвещала опасное финальное испытание и лишь сильнее разжигала желание Альбуса вернуться в относительное тепло деревушки на юге Англии. К матери и сестре, которые обязательно испекут его любимый пирог и наберут ягод и цветов к возвращению любимого сына и брата. Он скучал даже по Аберфорту — насупившемуся и угрюмому, следящему за старшим братом с преувеличенным подозрением.

Ему хотелось показать Геллерту места, уже ставшие родными — старые улочки, ферму, принадлежащую семье магглов, хозяин которой варил лучшую травяную настойку в округе, маленький лес, выходящий к озеру, где Альбус любил коротать время за книгами. Геллерт остановился бы у своей родственницы, и они обменивались бы совами по ночам, чтобы, когда все уснут, вместе исчезнуть в темноте улицы.

— Тебе пришла записка.

Из раздумий Альбуса вывел голос Элфиаса — они вновь сидели вместе в общей гостиной и занимались, будто между ними не было глупых ссор и обид, пускай и прощённых. Альбус как раз заканчивал своё эссе для летней конференции в Египте.

Так ли важна эта конференция, если в Годрикову впадину приедет Геллерт?

Альбус рассеянно улыбнулся и развернул самый обычный пергамент, на котором нарочито крупными буквами было выведено:

_«Встретимся на тренировочном поле после ужина. Приходи один, иначе мне конец»._

Никакой подписи. Опять.

Альбус бросил записку на стол и потянулся. Его уже утомили все эти заговоры, предупреждения и анонимные послания, злые слухи и сурового вида студенты, готовые в любой момент ужалить запрещённым заклинанием.

— Что-то серьёзное? 

Альбус махнул рукой, предлагая Элфиасу самому узнать содержимое и ответить на свой вопрос. Сейчас его ничего не волновало — он просто хотел, чтобы полярная ночь закончилась и началось лето.

Лето, которое он проведёт вместе с Геллертом.

***

На тренировочное поле Альбуса привело любопытство.

Он сразу узнал почерк: точно таким же кто-то заманил Элфиаса в лес, что обошлось ему переломом ноги. На этот раз неизвестный был менее осторожен, и это не могло не заинтересовать.

Что он задумал? Неужели хочет вызвать Альбуса на дуэль и спровоцировать новое наказание или, того хуже, ранить самого Альбуса? Всё это казалось нелепым. Отчего-то Альбус был уверен, что Нильс и его компания не имеют к этому никакого отношения.

Сославшись на необходимость заглянуть в библиотеку, Альбус выскользнул из замка и, укрытый полярной ночью, незамеченным добрался до пустого поля. При его приближении замигали фонари — и всё вокруг залил густой, тёплый свет.

Альбус сжал рукоять палочки. Сердце глухо стучало в груди — никаких посторонних звуков, даже ветра.

— Альбус Дамблдор?

Он обернулся на приятный и дрогнувший голос. Перед ним, кутаясь в голубое пальто, стояла невысокого роста девушка. Её щёки горели — не то от смущения, не то от холода, в глазах стояли слёзы.

— Это я, — пальцы разжались сами собой и выпустили палочку, которая послушно скользнула обратно во внутренний карман мантии. Альбус не чувствовал никакой угрозы — лишь отчаяние.

— Меня зовут Адели, я… Я хочу извиниться.

Она вздрогнула от громкого звука — над ними, ухнув, пролетел филин.

— За что, Адели?

Она быстрым движением утёрла нос и вдруг рассмеялась.

— Это было так глупо с моей стороны, я всего лишь хотела… познакомиться с тобой, Альбус, — казалось, она покраснела ещё сильнее. — Но так получилось, что записку прочитал твой друг.

Альбусу захотелось расхохотаться, но он продолжал смотреть на Адели со спокойным, понимающим участием. Она не представляла для него — и кого-либо ещё — никакой угрозы.

— Я очень испугалась, когда узнала, что именно произошло. Поэтому я молчала.

Она опять вздрогнула, на этот раз от порыва ветра, и обхватила себя руками.

— Тут очень холодно, может, вернёмся? Я хотела признаться без лишних глаз, но все мои идеи обречены на провал, — Адели принялась переминаться с ноги на ногу.

Альбус, чуть помедлив, снял свою мантию и накинул ей на плечи. Мороз безжалостно жалил кожу под тонкими рукавами рубашки. В отличие от Геллерта Альбус не привык к такой погоде.

— Я не держу на тебя зла, Адели. Спасибо, что всё мне рассказала, — он положил ладонь ей на плечо и направил в сторону замка. 

Спотыкаясь, они забежали внутрь. Отдав Альбусу его мантию, Адели спросила:

— Мы… можем остаться друзьями, правда? 

— Конечно. Тебе нечего стесняться, я всегда рад поболтать, — Альбус улыбнулся и потряс её узкую, ледяную ладонь. — Нам нужно выпить чаю. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?

Адели была только рада.

Грея пальцы обжигающей чашкой, Альбус вполуха слушал сбивчивую историю Адели, которая ужасно расстроилась из-за Элфиаса и даже присылала ему сладости в больничное крыло. Заверив, что всё в порядке — это было правдой, — Альбус пожелал ей спокойной ночи и поспешил в спальни.

Геллерт уже спал, вытянувшись на боку. 

Погасив лампу, Альбус свернулся под одеялом и вскоре уснул, согретый пуховым одеялом и услужливо подложенной домовиками грелкой.

Он не слышал, как Геллерт, всё это время лежавший в одной позе без сна, выскользнул из постели и спустился вниз, чтобы поговорить с двумя всезнающими воронами, которые случайно пролетали мимо Альбуса и Адели, когда те мило беседовали за чашечкой чая.

***

За завтраком Альбус пересказал случившееся Элфиасу и Геллерту — последний явно не слушал, отвлекаясь на разговор с кем-то из однокурсников.

— Элфиас, пожалуйста, не пытайся с ней поругаться. Она искренне раскаивается и готова помочь с лекарствами. Адели сказала, что во Франции у неё есть очень хороший лекарь.

— Если этот лекарь сможет избавить меня от хромоты и постоянных болей — ладно. Но я не ты, Альбус, я не могу так легко прощать тех, кто причиняет мне вред.

Геллерт, сидевший напротив, издал непонятный звук в свою чашку с кофе.

— Что? — грубо бросил Элфиас.

— По-твоему в том, что ты решил прогуляться в незнакомом лесу, виновата Адели?

— Я не «гулял» бы в лесу, если бы не она!

— Ты мог бы ждать в одном месте, но зачем-то пошёл дальше и провалился по своей же вине.

— Я не.... — Элфиас побагровел от злости и сжал булочку так, что та рассыпалась в крошки.

— Геллерт, — Альбус пнул его под столом, — пожалуйста, хватит. Я согласен, что Адели виновата только косвенно, поэтому и прошу с ней не ругаться. Она сделала всё, что в её силах, чтобы загладить свою вину.

— Прекрасно, — Элфиас резко поднялся и чуть не запнулся о скамью. — Я всегда во всём виноват. Кто же ещё.

— Не веди себя как болван, — Геллерт как ни в чём не бывало отправил в рот кусок тыквенного пирога, лениво взглянув на Элфиаса снизу вверх.

Неразборчиво буркнув что-то несомненно обидное, Элфиас сел обратно и уткнулся в свою тарелку.

— Вам обязательно ссориться? — спросил Альбус. Он старался не принимать ничью из сторон, но в данной ситуации вынужден был согласиться с Геллертом: Адели действительно не была виновата в том, что ветки, скрывшие вход в пещеру, сломались под ногами Элфиаса.

— Конечно, это ведь в моей крови, — Геллерт хохотнул.

— Лезть куда не просят, ты имеешь в виду?

— Не обижайся, Элфиас, но факты есть факты. Ты просто толстый.

Элфиас открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но неожиданно рассмеялся — вслед за Альбусом, не сумевшим сдержать смех.

Проходящая мимо Адели помахала Альбусу рукой и смущённо улыбнулась остальным. Элфиас кивнул в ответ, окончательно растаяв под её взволнованными взглядом.

— Кажется кто-то влюбился, — шепнул Геллерт куда-то в сторону, заставив Элфиаса покраснеть до ушей.

— А вот это я с тобой обсуждать точно не буду. Увидимся после уроков, — Элфиас поспешно вылез из-за стола и поспешил к выходу, вслед за Адели.

— Спасибо, что не стал с ним ссориться и увёл всё в шутку. Я очень ценю это.

Геллерт пожал плечами.

Занятий сегодня не было — вместо них Альбус планировал доделать доклад для предстоящей конференции. И хотя его мысли то и дело возвращались к приятному времяпрепровождению в Годриковой впадине с Геллертом, ему не хотелось бросать мечту отправиться в кругосветное путешествие с лучшим другом. Ведь, в конце концов, у них не было никакого договора насчёт спутников.

Листая увесистый том, Альбус клевал носом. Он предпочёл бы провести очередной холодный день в постели, укутавшись с головой в мягкое одеяло, но вместо этого прозябал в библиотеке — почти в гордом одиночестве, если не считать библиотекаря и огромного кота, который лениво вылизывался под искусственными лучами солнца.

Этот кот чем-то напоминал Геллерта — белый, с внимательными жёлтыми глазами, он совершенно безразлично наблюдал за всем происходящим и помахивал хвостом, выказывая своё неудовольствие.

— Эй-эй! 

Альбус буквально подскочил на стуле от взрыва, раздавшегося откуда-то из коридора. Следом послышались крики, свист и топот десятка ног.

Он бросился к выходу, опередив тучного библиотекаря.

Выбежав в коридор, Альбус едва успел увернуться от оглушающего заклинания.

_— Бомбарда!_

Альбус почувствовал, как угрожающе затряслись вековые стены.

— Если в твои планы входит разгромить всю школу — поздравляю, ты близок к этому! 

Альбус пытался найти голос — он несомненно принадлежал Геллерту. Мимо пролетело ещё несколько заклинаний, они врезались друг в друга и отскочили в разные стороны. Выставив перед собой щит, Альбус выбрался из своего укрытия.

Геллерт стоят в самом эпицентре, окружённый сгустками какой-то магии и пылью, покрывшей его с головы до ног. Нос был разбит, губы чернели на фоне бледного лица.

Напротив, в разорванной форме, высился Нильс. Его безумная улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Библиотекарь — кажется, его звали мистер Сёренсен, — скрылся из вида. Неясно откуда взявшиеся студенты, раздираемые страхом и любопытством, выглядывали из ближайших углов, перевёрнутых скамеек и других баррикад.

— Меня не будет учить тот, кто эту школу позорит! — рявкнул Нильс и швырнул в Геллерта синюю молнию.

Заклинания сверкали то тут, то там. На шум сбегалось всё больше студентов, слышались голоса преподавателей.

Альбус отразил очередную вспышку и прижался спиной к спине Геллерта, бросив невербальное заклинание в одного из дружков Нильса, который выскользнул откуда-то из толпы и — несмотря на предупреждающий рык Нильса — попытался ударить Геллерта сзади.

— Я с тобой, — зачем-то шепнул Альбус.

Геллерт заполошно кивнул.

— Мало того, что полукровка, так ещё и пед…

Взрывное заклятие ударило Нильсу под ноги, разнеся камень на мелкие кусочки, и заставило его замолчать.

 _— Экспеллиармус!_ — прогремел чей-то голос.

Палочка выскользнула из рук Нильса и повисла в воздухе. Геллерт, крепко сжимающий свою палочку, не глядя и безмолвно отбил обезоруживающее заклинание.

— Гриндевальд!

Директор Дурмстранга явно не ожидал сопротивления со стороны своего студента — его собственная палочка упала на пол. Он, во главе с несколькими преподавателями с ужасом взирал на устроенный беспорядок.

— Я требую объяснений, сейчас же. Дамблдор?

— Сэр, я уверен, что произошло недоразумение…

— Мантер?

Нильс молчал, уставившись в раздробленный пол. Он сжимал окровавленные кулаки и тяжело дышал, явно готовый рвануть в бой, во второй раунд.

— Всех троих жду в своём кабинете, остальные — по своим комнатам. Быстро!

Студенты, выворачивая шеи и громко переговариваясь, нехотя побрели прочь, то и дело оглядываясь в надежде увидеть душераздирающий финал сражения.

Альбус нерешительно тронул Геллерта — напряжённый как струна, он не пошевелился, — за плечо.

— Не заставляйте меня повторять дважды.

К ледяному голосу Исдрагескугена присоединялся хмурый взгляд Фронсака — ничего хорошего Альбус не ждал. Что, если их дисквалифицируют? Геллерт будет только рад. Точно как и Нильс.

Альбусу не оставалось ничего другого — он первым сделал шаг навстречу и угрюмо поплёлся за Фронсаком в сторону кабинета директора.

***

— Поверить не могу, что нас заставили наводить порядок в библиотеке!

Зычный голос Нильса заглушал все остальные звуки, даже писк сотни докси и шорох летающих книг. 

Все трое, вооружившись доксицидом — вонючим чёрным зельем, заботливо предоставленным профессором Боджаковым, — отправились на борьбу с паразитами. Профессор зельеварения, выдав последние флаконы, открыто намекнул, что после каждый должен сварить яд взамен использованного.

— Радуйся, что это не драконье дерьмо, — прогнусавил Геллерт — его сломанный нос распух.

— Тебе в нём самое место, — огрызнулся Нильс.

Альбус закатил глаза. Когда он вмешался в дуэль, он не догадывался, что ему придётся иметь дело с детьми.

— Мерлин, прекратите эти препирательства. Чем быстрее мы разберёмся с докси, тем раньше вы разойдётесь. 

Альбус взмахнул палочкой, пытаясь остановить поток падающих на голову книг.

Когда они только переехали в новый дом, Альбус вместе с отцом выводил докси из тяжёлых портьер, доставшихся от предыдущих хозяев. Ему тогда было всего восемь лет, и отец разрешил пару раз распылить доксицид на уже обездвиженных Иммобулюсом паразитов.

В библиотеке они оказались благодаря Фронсаку. Исдрагескуген грозился своим ученикам немедленным исключением, и лишь Фронсак, знавший семью Дамблдоров не понаслышке, с трудом уговорил его смягчить наказание. Турнир вот-вот должен был закончиться, а впереди — выпускные экзамены, которые могли оказаться гораздо более серьёзным наказанием, чем исключение.

Фронсак был уверен: если он назначит отработку в виде проверки работ, это не даст желаемого результата.

Именно поэтому они занимались отвратительной — по словам Нильса — уборкой, которой должны заниматься домашние эльфы, а никак не чистокровные волшебники.

От этой фразы Геллерт хрипло рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся, получив книгой по затылку.

_— Эпискеи!_

— Эй!

Геллерт застонал и схватился от неожиданности за хрустнувший нос. 

— Пожалуйста, — Альбус подмигнул и направил палочку в сторону угрожающе шатающихся стеллажей. 

Под строгим присмотром библиотекаря они вытряхивали докси из книг и брызгали на них зельем.

Нильс зевал, не удосуживаясь прикрыть рот, и постоянно ныл о несправедливости и том, что при его родственнике за дуэль их похвалили бы, а не отправили выполнять работу эльфов. При этом он то и дело косился на Сёренсена, бережно составляющего свои сокровища обратно на полку.

Геллерт работал молча и хмуро. Он приловчился и очередную книгу, готовящуюся упасть ему на голову, поймал рукой — тряхнул и швырнул на пол.

— Будьте осторожнее! — Сёренсен, едва успев перехватить книгу, прижал её к груди и скрылся за бесконечными рядами.

Нильс хрюкнул со смеха и пнул зависшую в воздухе докси.

Докси, отчаянно сражающимся за свои жизни, это явно не понравилось — ещё больше, чем доксицид. Стая стремительно уменьшалась, война уже была проиграна. Но и проиграть можно достойно.

Нильс опять зевнул. Широко раскрытый рот послужил прекрасной мишенью для ловких маленьких существ. Всего одно мгновение — и Нильс с ужасом схватился за горло, не понимая, что — _кто_ — в него попало.

Альбус в тот момент находился по другую сторону стеллажа.

Задыхающийся Нильс заметался по узкому проходу, налетел на Геллерта и со всего размаха ударился о высокий стеллаж. Тот, угрожающе скрипнув, завалился на бок и обрушил на Альбуса всё своё содержимое.

Кто-то закричал.

Сёренсен, услышав шум с другого конца зала, с трудом пробирался на звук через беснующихся докси. Нильс хрипел и отчаянно пытался отхаркнуть покрытое пыльцой существо, успевшее укусить его за язык. Альбус же просто стонал под тяжестью книг и стеллажа.

Геллерт выругался:

— Verdammte Scheiße! _(1 — Чёрт возьми в более грубой форме)_

Альбус не мог пошевелиться — его волшебная палочка отлетела в сторону. Нильс кашлял где-то рядом. Альбус пытался дышать, делая попытки хотя бы сгруппироваться — и вдруг почувствовал небывалую лёгкость, будто терял сознание.

Но оказалось, что шкаф медленно встал на место, книги взвились в воздух, Нильс резко замолчал. Альбус мог поклясться, что даже докси не издавали никаких звуков.

Ещё мгновение — и Геллерт, спрятав палочку в кобуру, направился прочь, оглушительно громко хлопнув дверью.

Последнее, что Альбус услышал, наверняка означало «безмозглые». Совершенно некстати ему захотелось, чтобы Геллерт научил его немецкому.

***

Час спустя все трое с кислым видом выходили из больничного крыла.

— Почему, когда что-то происходит, вы трое всегда оказываетесь рядом? — устало спросил профессор Исдрагескуген.

Никто не знал, что на это ответить.

Геллерт, быстро покинувший библиотеку, держал свой путь в кабинет зельеварения. Вернувшись с противоядием, он спас Нильса от асфиксии — его язык распух от яда докси до невероятных размеров.

Альбус отделался лёгкими ушибами.

— Спасибо, — судя по выражению лица Нильса, ему потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы поблагодарить Геллерта за спасённую жизнь.

Альбус, шедший между ними, попытался отшутиться:

— Надеюсь, теперь вы перестанете устраивать дуэли посреди замка.

Геллерт пожал плечами, Нильс махнул рукой. 

Альбус тяжело вздохнул. 

 

***

_«Мама,_

_я пригласил к нам в гости своего нового друга. Оказывается, Батильда — его родственница, поэтому тебе не стоит беспокоиться за Ариану — он остановится в доме Бэгшот. Думаю, она расскажет о нём больше, чем я. И только хорошее._

_Тёплый привет Ариане и Аберфорту._

_Целую,_

_твой Альбус»._


	9. Chapter 9

— Альбус.

Альбус вздрогнул и попытался сесть. С соседних кроватей доносилось мирное посапывание — было около трёх часов утра.

— Что случилось? — сонно пробормотал он, вглядываясь в бледное, взволнованное лицо Геллерта. Тот тяжело и часто дышал, будто только что пробежал марафон.

— Я видел… я видел твою смерть, — прошептал он и дрожащими пальцами оттянул ворот и без того распахнутой рубашки.

— Это всего лишь сон, Геллерт, — Альбус хотел было улыбнуться, но вид перепуганного Геллерта, которого не на шутку трясло, остановил его.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Это не сон, это правда.

Альбус нахмурился. Геллерт никогда открыто не признавался, что может видеть будущее, хотя чем дольше Альбус его знал, тем сильнее убеждался в истинности этого факта.

— Расскажи? — Альбус взял его ладонь в свои и мягко сжал. Геллерт ощутимо напрягся, словно сомневался в необходимости проговаривать своё видение вслух, словно боялся, что от этого оно может сбыться. — Пожалуйста, Геллерт. Будущее можно изменить.

Геллерт некоторое время молчал, переводя дыхание.

— Я видел твою смерть. Чёрные сгустки, окутывающие твоё тело. Руины дома, размытые ужасом лица. Это обскур, я абсолютно точно уверен, что ты… в моём видении тебя убил обскур.

С каждым словом Альбус всё сильнее распахивал глаза — под конец он забыл, как дышать. Внутри всё сжалось в комок, и Альбус не заметил, что до боли стиснул пальцы Геллерта.

Ариана.

Они жили на пороховой бочке. Любое слово, любой жест мог означать конец — для всех них. Ариана теряла контроль, и с каждым разом ей всё сложнее было успокоить свой разум и найти себя в темноте.

Альбус помнил, как она плакала в тот день.

— Я… Ты видел что-нибудь ещё?

Геллерт покачал головой. Болезненная бледность отступила, он дышал глубоко, но ровно.

— Ты что-то знаешь, — Геллерт был уверен и в своём видении, и в своих словах — его голос был твёрд.

Альбус выпустил руку Геллерта и уткнулся лицом в свои ладони.

Ариана.

Однажды, когда Альбусу и Аберфорту в очередной раз пора было уезжать в Хогвартс, она впала в истерику. Её громкий плач и кричи пришлось заглушить заклинанием. Ариана цеплялась за братьев и умоляла их не оставлять её в одиночестве.

Кендра изо всех сил пыталась успокоить дочь, но Ариана вырвалась и ударила её чёрной рукой по лицу — через щёку Кендры теперь тянулся белой нитью шрам.

Альбус многое не рассказывал матери, но даже она, маггл, понимала, какая сила таится в её единственной дочери. Сила, способная уничтожить всё.

Об Ариане — её существовании — почти никто не знал. А те, кому Альбус смог доверить свою тайну — Геллерту в том числе, — не знали всей правды.

— Давай выпьем чаю.

Альбусу не хотелось, чтобы кто-то подслушал их. Несмотря на осторожный шёпот кто-то всё равно мог проснуться от слабого огонька и голосов.

Они молчали, пока на столе в гостиной не появился дымящийся чайник и печенье. Сделав пару глотков, Альбус наконец-то взглянул на задумчивого и вновь невозмутимого Геллерта.

— Когда моей сестре было шесть лет, на неё напали магглы. Отец погнался за мальчишками и ударил их запрещёнными заклинаниями, за что его отправили в Азкабан, где он вскоре и умер от горя. 

Альбус поджал губы и нахмурился. Геллерт слушал внимательно, повернувшись к нему всем телом. Его пальцы, держащие чашку, по-прежнему дрожали.

— Ариана замкнулась и перестала колдовать. Эта сила росла в ней, душила, изводила её, пока… Думаю, ты догадываешься, что произошло. 

Теперь Геллерт взял его за руку — Альбус ощутил, что внутри что-то надломилось.

— За столько лет Ариана так и не научилась его контролировать.

— Будущее можно изменить. Мы всё исправим.

— Но можно ли уберечь мою сестру?

Альбус улыбнулся уголками губ, не пытаясь скрыть боль, которая жила в его сердце годами. Рано или поздно тёмная энергия поглотит Ариану целиком, и думать об этом было невыносимо.

— Клянусь, мы найдём выход, Альбус.

Геллерт подался вперёд, оставляя своё обещание едва ощутимым поцелуем в уголок губ.

Они смогут изменить весь мир, если будут держаться вместе.

***

Финальное испытание угрожающе маячило впереди, отодвигая на второй план всякое волнение об экзаменах и прочих школьных занятиях. Все только и говорили, что о Турнире.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости?

Винсент поймал — буквально — Альбуса в коридоре, схватив за предплечье. Тот удивлённо приподнял брови. 

— О третьем испытании. По очкам я стартую первым, и мне не очень хотелось бы бросаться с головой в неизвестность. Геллерт наверняка поделился с тобой секретами.

— Нет, Винсент, я знаю столько же, сколько и ты. Уверен, что Геллерт поделился бы «секретами» с нами обоими, — Альбус осторожно выпутался из хватки Винсента и завёл руки назад, уходя таким образом от лишнего контакта.

Геллерт ждал его у главного входа. Погода заметно улучшилась, солнечного света в обеденное время теперь хватало на прогулки без фонарей.

— Если что-то узнаешь — расскажи мне, — Винсент нервно улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста.

Альбус кивнул. Его отношение к Винсенту — единственному, кто не постеснялся высказать своё недовольство насчёт Геллерта как его партнёра по танцу, — заметно пошатнулось. Но они находились в одной лодке, где каждый нёс ответственность за жизнь остальных, и Альбусу меньше всего хотелось быть повинным в чьём-то провале. Или, ещё хуже, смерти.

На улице Геллерт подал Альбусу руку, чтобы тот не поскользнулся при спуске к горячим источникам.

— Не хочешь искупаться?

Альбус покачал головой. Он видел многих студентов, купающихся на улице, но ему становилось холодно от одной мысли.

— Я с большим удовольствием посидел бы в тепле.

У Геллерта было решение — он повёл Альбуса в сторону бань.

— В такое время там вряд ли кто-то будет. Увидят — снова поменяют пароль.

— Ты опять нарушаешь правила?

— В преподавательской части наливают горный бальзам.

Идея прогреться до костей Альбусу понравилась — он слишком устал и слишком замёрз от бесконечной ночи и зимы, настолько, что начал скучать по Англии, где дожди всё-таки хоть иногда, но сменялись высоко стоящим солнцем.

По примеру Геллерта Альбус замотался в полотенце и вошёл в парилку. Воздух был влажным, и Альбус с трудом сделал первый вдох. Откуда-то раздавались весёлые голоса.

Геллерт забрался повыше и с удовольствием втягивал в себя запах хвойного дерева и смолы. Кажется, его не смущала ни жара, ни мороз — всё было нипочём.

— ... лабиринты тянутся километрами. Те, что под замком, давно оборудованы под школьные нужды.

Альбус и Геллерт переглянулись. Один из голосов, с сильным северным акцентом, определённо принадлежал директору Дурмстранга. 

— Лабиринты? — шёпотом переспросил Альбус.

Геллерт поднял руку, но голоса удалялись — хлопнула дверь и всё стихло.

Они вновь переглянулись. Альбус стёр пот с лица такой же мокрой рукой.

— Я находил однажды вход, — Геллерт вывел его в предбанник и кинул в Альбуса простынёй. — Под землёй десятки ходов, возможно, их прорыли основатели Дурмстранга.

Альбус принюхался к содержимому стакана, до краёв наполненным чаем с резким запахом алкоголя и трав. 

— Выходит, они — кем бы они ни были — обсуждали финал. 

— Где, кроме магических тварей, нас наверняка будут подстерегать какие-нибудь медведи.

Альбусу не нравилась идея сражаться с дикими животными — он слишком ярко представил, как от Кубка его отделяет заклинание, одно из тех, что стоило его отцу жизни.

Жар парилки и бальзам текли по его венам, Альбуса клонило в сон.

Он не заметил, что задремал прямо в простыне, на преподавательском диване, в преподавательской бане.

***

— Значит теперь ты гуляешь с Адели.

Элфиас покраснел до корней волос и неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Она просто извинилась за свой дурацкий поступок и мы решили пройтись. Погода стояла отличная.

— Чудесная. Я промёрз до костей, — Альбус рассмеялся.

Они возвращались из бань, когда впереди замаячила спина Элфиаса. Адели шла рядом с ним — ухватившись двумя руками за галантно подставленное предплечье.

Геллерт сгорал от желания подойти к ним сзади и засыпать Элфиасу снег в капюшон. Альбус пихнул его в бок и повалил в сугроб, чудом избежав неловкого столкновения.

К счастью, Элфиас ничего не заметил.

— Адели… краси… хорошая, да.

Элфиас кашлянул и поёрзал на диване. Ему явно хотелось поскорее улизнуть от Альбуса, который после прогулки первым же делом накинулся на Элфиаса с расспросами, едва завидев того в гостиной.

— А как же Белинда? 

— Слушай, между нами ничего нет. Что Белинда, что Адели — подумаешь... Я слишком занят предстоящей конференцией. Надеюсь, ты тоже, — Элфиас серьёзно посмотрел на веселящегося Альбуса.

— Ты можешь взять одну из них с собой. Для поддержки.

Элфиас закатил глаза и кинул в Альбуса подушкой.

— Только если ты возьмёшь с собой Геллерта. Для поддержки.

— Учти, не я это предложил, — Альбус поджал губы, сдерживая смех.

Он живо представил, что в Египет они отправятся вчетвером — это было бы поистине незабываемой поездкой. Элфиас всё время препирался бы с Геллертом, а Альбусу и Адели — или Белинде? — приходилось бы без конца разводить их в разные стороны.

Интересно, захочет ли Геллерт принять участие в конференции? Геллерт умел очаровывать и говорить так, чтобы его слушали. Из него вышел бы прекрасный оратор и лидер, если бы Геллерту хоть кто-то нужен был за спиной. Но сейчас в любой ситуации он полагался только на себя.

Альбус был рядом — он был согласен с каждой брошенной идеей, но до сих пор чувствовал, что Геллерт не договаривает. Какой-то секрет, которым он ни с кем не мог поделиться. Даже с тем, кто, несмотря ни на что, оставался на его стороне.

Рано или поздно это приведёт к беде. 

Геллерту не давало покоя последнее испытание. Сразу же после разговора в бане он отправился в библиотеку, где теперь просиживал часами, составляя карту подземных ходов.

— И всё-таки. Что ты хочешь найти? — раз за разом спрашивал Альбус.

— Ничего конкретного, — Геллерт пожимал плечами.

Он делился своими открытиями с Альбусом, но тот почти не проявлял интереса — близились финальные экзамены, конференция, лето. Турнир всё дальше отодвигался для него и Элфиаса на второй план.

Альбусу казалось, что они отдаляются друг от друга. Геллерт часто пропадал, прогуливал уроки, а если появлялся на них — сидел с обычным для себя скучающим видом.

— Ты опять уходишь?

Альбус наткнулся на Геллерта, вооружённого фонарём с синим, не гаснущим пламенем, в гостиной.

— Я хочу кое-что проверить, — Геллерт улыбнулся как ни в чём не бывало и мягко повёл рукой. — Пойдём со мной?

— Что-то не хочется, — Альбус соврал. Он был готов наплевать на всё и пойти следом куда угодно, хоть в логово дракона. Но не сейчас.

Геллерт пожал плечами. Он не понимал, чего от него хотят. Не уговоров, но извинений — за то, что постоянно где-то пропадал, не разговаривал и не делился секретами. Альбус затаил обиду и не собирался так просто сдаваться.

И Геллерт ушёл, оставив Альбуса одного.

***

Трибуны на тренировочном поле ломились от болельщиков. Между рядами ловко сновали разносчики горячего пунша — было пасмурно и всё ещё холодно, несмотря на то, что снег вокруг замка сменила трава и кое-где неуверенно выглядывали цветы.

Альбус нервничал — ходил из угла в угол в палатке, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках.

Почему он не пошёл вместе с Геллертом? Он видел блеск в разноцветных глазах, видел одержимость, которая никогда не приносит счастья.

Альбус плохо спал. Постель Геллерта пустовала, на завтраке он тоже не объявился. Испытание начиналось в одиннадцать, но Геллерта всё ещё не было.

Винсент тоже нервничал. Каким-то образом он узнал о пещерах, и это не давало ему покоя.

— Что, если у меня случится приступ?

— Тогда ты должен вызвать преподавателей. Никто не бросит тебя на произвол судьбы, — Альбус говорил твёрдо и отрывисто, пытаясь успокоить Винсента. И в первую очередь себя самого.

— А если они не услышат?

— Они обязательно услышат.

Что, если Геллерт попал в беду? А может он всю ночь просидел за книгами и просто-напросто проспал? Или, ещё лучше, решил вообще не приходить и нарушить магическую клятву неизвестной ценой. 

— А если я упаду в обморок и меня кто-нибудь съест?

Альбус прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Всё будет в порядке, Винсент. Обещаю.

Винсент продолжал что-то бормотать — Альбус вышел на улицу, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от нагнетающих вопросов. А вдруг…

Нет, он не должен об этом думать.

Раздался громкий хлопок — испытание должно было вот-вот начаться.

— Дамы и господа! Из-за несчастного случая из Турнира выбывает чемпион Дурмстранга. Оставшиеся чемпионы стартуют в следующем порядке. Первым…

Альбус стиснул волшебную палочку. 

Из-за несчастного случая.

Он должен был пойти вместе с ним. Но вместо этого Альбус остался упиваться своей гордостью, остался, чтобы преподать Геллерту урок.

И теперь Геллерт лежит в больничном крыле, совсем один, в пустом замке, где никому нет до него дела из-за Турнира — все глаза устремлены на участников, которые через мгновение скроются в пещерах.

В чём смысл? 

— Раз… два… три!

Винсент ринулся вперёд. Раздался ещё один хлопок — настала очередь Альбуса.

Он ждал, до боли сжимая зубы. Трибуны выли, призывая его приступать.

Альбус развернулся и бросился в сторону замка.

***

Геллерт, бледный, почти слившийся с белыми простынями, спал, повернув перевязанную голову в сторону. На тумбочке рядом стояло множество различных лекарств.

Альбус осторожно сел на край кровати и поджал губы. С улицы раздавались приглушённые песни болельщиков, хотя испытание не имело никакого смысла — оставшийся участник по умолчанию становился победителем и обладателем тысячи галлеонов и славы.

— Привет.

Геллерт облизнул пересохшие губы. Под его покрасневшими глазами залегли тёмные, фиолетовые синяки.

— Ты самовлюблённый болван, зачем ты пошёл один? — это совсем не то, что на самом деле хотел сказать Альбус, но слова сами рвались наружу. Он схватил Геллерта за руку, и тот зашипел от боли.

— Дай воды.

Альбусу стало стыдно. Он трепетно погладил ушибленное предплечье Геллерта и подал ему стакан воды с трубочкой. Утолив жажду, Геллерт снова прикрыл глаза.

— Я должен был пойти с тобой, прости, — голос Альбуса надломился. Ему горько было видеть Геллерта в таком состоянии — совершенно разбитым, искалеченным и всё по его, Альбуса, вине.

— Тогда мы лежали бы тут оба, — Геллерт глухо рассмеялся и снова поморщился, продолжая лежать с закрытыми глазами.

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Сотрясение мозга и пара переломов, ничего особенного.

— Почему?

— Если ты ждёшь истории о том, что я сражался с подземными монстрами и пал в бою, то ты не дождёшься. Я оступился и упал на камни.

— Совсем как Элфиас.

— Совсем как Элфиас, — подтвердил Геллерт и снова рассмеялся, подняв усталые, но по-прежнему лукавые глаза на Альбуса.

Тот вытянулся рядом и мягко обнял Геллерта поперёк тела.

— Обещаю, что в следующий раз пойду с тобой. Что бы ни случилось.

— Я запомню.

Альбус ткнулся губами в щёку Геллерта и улыбнулся.

Что бы ни случилось.

***

_«Аберфорт,_

_ты был прав. Турнир слишком опасен, не только для студентов, но и для взрослых волшебников. Я сделаю всё, чтобы добиться запрета на его проведение._

_Скоро буду дома,_

_Альбус»_


	10. Эпилог

— Я же пошутил.

— А я был серьёзен.

Альбус прикрыл лицо газетой, чтобы Элфиас не увидел его широкой улыбки.

Он был счастлив. Магический поезд нёс их на конференцию — за окнами был один лишь песок и безжалостное солнце, непривычно яркое и жаркое после года, проведённого за полярным кругом.

— Нет, серьёзно, зачем ты позвал его с нами? 

— Элфиас, пожалуйста. В конце концов ты тоже едешь не один, — Альбус кивнул в сторону коридора, где Адели выбирала сладости у пожилой волшебницы.

— Это другое!

— Я думаю, это одно и то же. 

Элфиас вскинул руки и уставился в окно. Адели вернулась, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

— Кстати, вы слышали, что Виктор сделал со своим выигрышем?

— Кто такой Виктор? — спросил Элфиас.

— Винсент Виктор Легри. Победитель Турнира, — Адели рассмеялась и потрепала его по плечу. — Так вот, Винсент собирается открыть реабилитационный центр для волшебных существ во Франции. По-моему это прекрасно.

— Всё лучше, чем потратить выигрыш на революцию.

— Это не революция, Элфиас, а прогресс, — возразил Альбус. — Старые порядки так или иначе меняются, но иногда процесс нужно ускорять.

Элфиас отмахнулся. Альбус прожужжал ему все уши великими идеями, придуманными ими с Геллертом за неделю, которую они провели вместе в Годриковой впадине.

Аберфорт сразу же невзлюбил Геллерта — хмуро смотрел и приговаривал, что ничего хорошего от Дурмстранга не дождёшься, в то время как Ариана прониклась самыми светлыми чувствами, на какие была способна. Геллерт понравился и Кендре — она с удовольствием поила его чаем и звала в гости всякий раз, завидя его или Батильду на улице.

Они не обсуждали видение Геллерта, но старались сделать всё возможное, чтобы изменить возможное будущее. Всё, чтобы уберечь Ариану и Альбуса от печальной судьбы.

— Всё ещё недоволен, что я еду с вами?

Геллерт наконец-то закрыл дверь купе и устроился рядом с Альбусом. В руках он держал какую-то коробку.

— Где ты пропадал?

— Вышел на станции и кое-что купил тебе.

Геллерт светился от счастья, будто принёс сокровище.

— Только осторожнее.

В коробке — клетке — оказался крошечный, некрасивый птенец. Он ворочался в пепле и сразу же запищал, стоило Альбусу снять ткань.

— Феникс? Это же…

Элфиас и Адели с любопытством придвинулись ближе.

— Символ нашей семьи. У моего прадеда жил феникс, который пропал сразу же после его смерти.

— Возможно, это именно он? — Геллерт хитро улыбался. — Продавец сказал, что нашёл его здесь, в Египте, и что он перерождался не в первый раз. 

— Я назову его Фоуксом. Спасибо, Геллерт.

Альбус бережно поставил клетку на стол и потянулся обнять Геллерта за плечи.

— Кстати, про Турнир. Ты так и не узнал, кто бросил твоё имя в кубок? — ни с того, ни с сего влез Элфиас. Он смотрел на Геллерта с вызовом, будто узнал его самый страшный секрет. — Потому что я кое-что знаю.

— Тут и узнавать нечего, — начал Альбус, — это был…

— Я, — Геллерт пожал плечами. — Думаешь, я упустил бы шанс?

Альбус недоуменно уставился на Геллерта. Он хотел было спросить, а как же Нильс и все эти бесконечные дуэли, но вместо этого ударил Геллерта по плечу свёрнутой газетой.

Элфиас довольно хохотнул и уткнулся в папку со своим докладом.


End file.
